Douglas's Project
by Tor Raptor
Summary: After Douglas moves out of the Davenport household, the family begins to question his motives. To add to the mystery, an odd group of new kids at Mission Creek High is causing many questions to be asked. Can the two events be related? The truth behind this string of events just might lead the Davenports into a new adventure that none of them ever could have imagined.
1. Douglas's 'New' Lab

**This is my first ever Lab Rats story so I apologize if it doesn't fit the mood perfectly. This idea came to me somehow after reading Kihonne's **_**The Facility **_**(which I most certainly don't own) and it escalated into something entirely different, so if you're looking for a repeat of that story, go leave this page and look for something else right now because it's not what I have in store. This story has been mostly prewritten in my writing journal, I just have a few more chapters to write out, so I can give you a layout of the overall plot. This story will have somewhere between 18-20 chapters, depending on how many words end up translating onto paper. Without further a-due, I introduce Douglas's Project chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chapter 1 – Douglas's 'New' Lab (Douglas's POV)

"You're sure they're ready?" Douglas asked into the phone.

"Yes, everything is under control. They're definitely ready," the man on the other end replied.

"Good. I'll be there tomorrow to send them off."

"Okay boss."

Douglas hung up his phone and returned it to his pocket. After years of work, they were finally ready, all fourteen of them. Douglas wished that it was the twenty he had originally planned for, but six of them had been viciously ripped from his hands by someone he had once called an ally. Oh how wrong he'd been, that evil demon was no ally of his. Even when Douglas had considered himself evil as well, they were still never on the same page. Of course, the six he had stolen were the most powerful of the twenty, but Douglas would never say that to any of them. All this he pondered as he walked through his brother's house towards the kitchen. When Donald found out about this, what would he say? There was no chance he would take it lightly, that just wasn't in his nature. But Donald would have to accept them, because they weren't going away. Besides, however much Douglas loathed to admit it, he needed his brother's help. Douglas couldn't let the six be corrupted with evil thoughts. Sure, most of them weren't based on the most positive concepts ever, but that didn't mean they couldn't be used for good purposes.

"Douglas, why are you just standing there when there's food on the table?" Adam asked, beginning to devour his second helping of meatloaf.

"Just thinking," Douglas answered, joining the rest of the family at the table.

"About what?" Chase asked curiously.

"Nothing," Douglas responded.

"Douglas, don't hide things form us. You're in no position to keep secrets from this family," Mr. Davenport scolded.

"I'm moving out," Douglas announced quietly.

"You're what?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"I'm moving out, I found my own place."

"Really? Where is it?" Chase asked.

"Pretty close actually, it's in the school district."

"Why are you leaving?" Leo questioned.

"I've intruded on you guys long enough, I've overstayed my welcome."

"Douglas, you're always welcome here," Chase assured.

"Your father has made it clear that I'm not, so I'm leaving."

"Mr. Davenport, what did you tell him?!" Bree accused.

"I swear, I didn't tell him he needed to leave," Mr. Davenport defended.

"Don't worry about me guys, I don't need to be babied. I'm a grown man, I can make it on my own."

"Does your new house have a video game room? Adam asked, just after swallowing another bite of food.

"Yes, it's got a flat-screen seventy-two inch TV and sweet leather couches!" Douglas exclaimed.

"When can I come to visit?"

"Hopefully in about eight weeks," Douglas murmured under his breath, too quietly for anybody but himself to hear.

"What did you say?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, just worrying about which type of nacho cheese Adam would spill on my couches if he came to visit."

"Probably all of them," Leo commented.

"Anyway, I'll be gone tomorrow morning," Douglas said.

"Why so soon? Don't you need to pack?" Bree questioned.

"Nope, I've been packing for the past few weeks. Everything is already there except for me and one suitcase."

"Are we coming to see your house?" Donald asked.

"No, I'm leaving really early in the morning. Probably before five o'clock. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Fine by me, I get up early enough as it is," Leo said casually.

"Tomorrow is Monday, right?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam, you do have to go to school," Chase said, answering Adam's question before it could be asked.

"Darn it," Adam muttered.

The rest of dinner followed in near silence, nobody having interesting topics to bring up except for snippets of conversation that never caught on. After dishes were washed, everyone retired to their rooms/capsules and the night continued without incident. Douglas slipped through the door in the wee hours of the morning with minimal hindrance. He was halted by just a few insults from Eddy, but otherwise left undisturbed.

After a few short minutes' driving, he arrived at his new house. In reality, it wasn't new, he had been using this mansion as a research base and training facility for years, probably since before Adam, Bree, and Chase were born. But the secrets contained in this lab were far more complex than three bionic children that were removed from the building over a decade ago. The whole truth was just a bit…

More.

**So, what'd you think? Any thoughts on these fourteen things that Douglas is hiding? Any ideas about this former ally of his? I'll give you a hint: whoever you think it is, it's not him/her. Any questions or comments you have, just leave them in a review or PM me. I'll be happy to answer any questions that don't reveal secrets that are not ready for readers' brains yet. If I told you everything now, what fun would it be to read on?**

**Until next chapter, please read & review!**


	2. The New Kids

**I probably should have said this in chapter 1, but I forgot all about it. This story is set after Armed and Dangerous, or just after every episode that has happened so far. But if any major plot changes occur in the show between now and the end of the story, it is set before them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chapter 2: The New Kids (Chase's POV)

It was going to be just another Monday morning. It turned out to be one of the most extraordinary days in Mission Creek High history, and that was because of one thing: the new kids.

It was before homeroom, all the students were at their locker or just chatting in the hallway, normal school activities. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were standing near the fountain, discussing Douglas's abrupt departure from their house.

"Who leaves a house at four o'clock in the morning?" Leo questioned.

"Somebody who doesn't want his family to see where he's going," Chase said.

"What could he possibly be hiding? More bionic kids?" Adam questioned.

"Unlikely, he had his hands full enough with us, he wouldn't create more," Bree added.

"Whatever it is, we'll find out," Leo asserted.

At that moment, the front doors to the school opened to reveal the most peculiar sight any of the siblings had ever seen. They were people, but they didn't look quite like how normal teenagers looked or acted. They entered the school in two lines of seven, girls on the right and boys on the left. They each had backpacks and books in hand, so Chase assumed they were students. Each seemed deep in conversation with the person they walked next to.

Every eye in the hall was focused intently on the fourteen people now walking toward Mr. Smith's room. Nobody else in the school seemed to want to move, they were all too focused on the strange people walking in a tight formation throughout the halls. Everyone just stood there, unmoving, until Principal Perry screamed at everyone to get to class.

Adam, Bree, and Chase hurried away to Mr. Smith, their homeroom, and Leo walked toward Ms. Jones's room. If these people were heading to Mr. Smith, they were either lost or had last names between Ba- and Di-. Chase found it highly unlikely that fourteen kids who looked so vastly different could possibly be related, but he was proved wrong later in class.

The seats were alphabetical, so Chase sat just behind Bree, at the back of the room.

"Stand up everyone whose names come after D-A-P in the alphabet," Mr. Smith instructed. This was followed by a shuffling as half the class left their seats and stood at the back of the room. Their homeroom class was the smallest in the entire school, and nobody really knew why, but it left plenty of space for fourteen new students.

"Amora, just sit in that seat right behind that young man over there, that's Zach Dansher," Mr. Smith directed. One girl broke off from the crowd of kids and took a seat behind Zach. A collective gasp drew itself from the assembled students at the back of the room. This girl, Amora as Mr. Smith had called her, was easily the prettiest girl Chase had ever seen in his life, and probably prettier than any he would ever see again. He could tell that the other guys in class agreed, as Zach immediately turned around to stare vacantly at her.

She blushed, clearly not used to so much attention. She had very blonde hair that cascaded halfway down her back in perfect ringlets, and it practically shone. Her bangs were secured on the side of her head with a heart-shaped clip, a style that suited her perfectly. He facial features were perfect, everything in balance, but what struck Chase as the most extraordinary were her eyes. They were pink, bright pink. It wasn't creepy, as one would assume, but it just made her even more memorable.

She realized that everyone's attention was focused on her, and shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"The rest of you," Mr. Smith sddressed the remaining thirteen people, "Know your names. I would like you to put yourselves in alphabetical order."

The others arranged themselves in their seats and, once they were finished, Mr. Smith instructed the rest of the class to file into their new seats. Chase noticed that Adam's new seat was located directly behind one of the new girl's.

She was pretty as well, but still couldn't compare to Amora. She had a waist-length sheet of silvery-white hair that glittered like ice. She turned to talk to one of her siblings and Chase noticed her eyes. They were a piercing, crystal blue. If she truly was Amora's sister, Chase didn't see any possible combination of parents that could produce such different appearances. If a super-genius couldn't find a possibility, nobody could.

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new students, the Dapetvorns," Mr. Smith said, "As there are so many of them, and we are limited on time, I will allow you to make acquaintances on your own terms."

The bell rang and everyone rose to leave for first period.

"Chase, did you see that new girl?" Adam asked, walking next to him on their way to class.

"Which one? There were seven," Chase replied.

"The super hot one, of course," Adam said.

"Oh, I thing her name was Amora."

"Whatever. All I know is that I want to get to know her."

Chase rolled his eyes as he entered the history classroom followed by Adam. One might find it preposterous that Chase and Adam were in the same history class, but by some miracle, Adam was succeeding in this history class. He wasn't excelling, but he passed with a C and that seemed to be good enough for Adam. They watched the door as two of the new kids entered the room. One was the girl with silvery-white hair and the other was a guy who looked like his head was on fire. No joke, his flaming-red hair was unlike any redhead's Chase had ever seen before. His eyes, too, were a burning orange color. Chase was no biology expert, but orange eyes definitely weren't normal.

The girl walked over behind Chase and Adam and, as she passed, Chase felt a shiver run down his spine. It was unnatural, the school actually had a decent heating system. The flaming-haired boy strode over to join his sister and as he passed behind, Chase felt and immense heat, a sif someone had set fire to the desk behind him.

"Take your seats, take your seats," their history teacher, Mr. Valdez, said as he entered the room. "As you may have noticed, we have two new students in our class today. I'd like to introduce Winter and Ashton. I want to know that they are being treated with respect both inside and outside this class. Now, we'll begin our lesson for the day."

Mr. Valdez began his lesson, and Chase paid attention as usual. He decided that the strange temperature changes could be pondered at lunch and after school.

**So, what'd you think? Any thoughts on these new kids? I know fourteen is a lot to take in, but only a few of them will be major characters in the plot. I'll publish a new story after they're all introduced that will function as a "Guide to the Dapetvorns." To help readers digest this information, I chose to slowly introduce the characters, no more than four per chapter. The formalities of introducing these characters will continue for the next 3 chapters: **

**Chapter 3: Life & Death, Light & Dark**

**Chapter 4: Hurricane**

**Chapter 5: This May Come as a Shock**

**The real fun and excitement begins in chapters 6 and 7, so please hang with me until then. I promise, there will be plenty of action, adventure, and romance. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	3. Life & Death, Light & Dark

**Welcome to chapter 3! I hope you enjoy your stay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chapter 3: Life & Death, Light & Dark (Bree's POV)

The idea of fourteen new kids in one day was weir din itself. The fact that they were all sibling in the same grade, that was just ridiculous. They all looked so different from each other, Bree didn't even think it was possible that they could be related. There were two of them in Bree's first class of the day, math. Just these two had appearances so extremely opposite, it would be ludicrous to call them brother and sister.

Their math teacher, Ms. Brown, announced their arrival and informed the class that Anubis and Fern would be joining their class for the reminder of the year.

Just the very sight of Anubis, the boy, frightened Bree. A perfect nickname for him would be Death Boy, because this guy looked deathly. His hair was deep black and ruffled, as if he hadn't combed it in years. His skin was so pale, he looked like a ghost, and that was no exaggeration. A piece of paper would look darker than this kid's skin. His eyes were brown and gray, and looked like decaying matter. If Bree could choose one word to describe Anubis, it would be zombie. Even the expression on his face was one such as a zombie would have. His decay-colored eyes were vacant and unfocused, and his mouth hung slightly ajar. His sister, it didn't seem like she could possibly be related to him but apparently, she was, was quite the opposite.

Her skin was dark, the color of fresh soil, and her frizzy, curly hair, was a nearly identical hue. Her eyes were a bright green, the color of the leaves on the trees in springtime, and they were filled with life. Ms. Brown had instructed Fern to take the empty seat next to Bree, and Anubis (thankfully) was seated across the room. He scared Bree and she didn't want to face him.

"HI Fern, by name is Bree," Bree said affably as Fern say down beside her.

"Hey," Fern replied. "I think you're in my homeroom class too."

"Yeah, I'm in Mr. Smith's homeroom."

"That means we can walk to class together every morning!" Fern said excitedly, her green eyes shining with delight.

"Yeah, we could," Bree replied. If Anubis was death, Fern was definitely life.

"Have you met any of my siblings?" Fern asked.

"I haven't talked to any of them, but I've seen them. How can there be fourteen of you that are all in the same grade? Is that even biologically possible?"" Bree questioned.

"Well, yes," Fern said tentatively.

"How can you all look so different and still be siblings?"

"I honestly don't know."

"It seems you guys each have a sort of partner. Like when you walked in this morning, you were in pairs. You were next to Anubis."

"Yeah, each kid in our family sorta paired up with another."

"Why would you choose him? You two seem so different."

"It's complicated. I don't really have time to explain it now," Fern said, pulling out her math notebook.

"I like your notebook," Bree commented.

"Thanks, it matches pretty much everything I own."

"Really?"

"With fourteen kids around the house, it helps to code things. All the green things with the tree on them are mine."

"Why a tree?"

"I love nature. And since green is my favorite color, it kinda fits."

"Cool."

"Okay class, let's get to work," Ms. Brown stated.

Bree glanced across the room at Anubis, who had just pulled out his journal, a brown and gray one with a skull on it. So, he really is Death Boy. Bree decided that she would ponder the symbols later, she was sure that there was more to it than just a love of nature.

~0~ (Adam)

English calss had started out just like history; the teacher announcing the arrival of the new kids. And, just like history, there were two new people in his class; a boy and a girl. These two appeared to be polar opposites.

The girl, Dawn, the teacher had called her, had shoulder-length, bright blonde hair. It was so blonde, it seemed to glow. Her eyes, too, appeared to glow. It was like two little flashlights in her eye sockets. Her skin, as well, shone with light. If someone were to turn the lights out, Adam was sure this girl would be visible like a glow-stick. The boy, on the other hand, was as different from the girl as could possibly be.

His hair was jet-black, and his skin was nearly as dark. Nox, his name was, looked like something out of a horror movie. His eyes scared Adam, there was just something creepy about them. The iris was so dark, you couldn't have found the pupil if you were looking closely for it. When Nox looked up at Adam, and they met eyes, Adam felt as if he were staring into two black holes. The teacher, Mrs. Weston, directed Nox to sit next to Adam on one side, and Dawn on the other. She had isolated Adam from the other students weeks ago because he talked too much, so Adam guessed that she was trying him with other people to see how it went.

"Hello, I'm Adam," he said to the two.

"Hi Adam, I'm Dawn," she said brightly. "But you probably knew that already.

"Nox," Nox grunted, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Nox doesn't like to talk much, he's in his own world," Dawn explained.

"Talking is for the weak-minded. The true intelligence resides in the recesses of the mind, not wanting to be exposed to the harshness and cruelty of the outside world. Those who seek attention and praise are like beggars, who have nothing, but desire many things. The depths of the mind are a safe haven for all thoughts, positive or negative," Nox said monotonously.

"What did he just say?" Adam questioned.

"I have no idea, he always talks like that," Dawn said dreamily. She pulled out a notebook, ready to take notes on the day's lesson. Her book was a bright, glowing, yellowish-gold with a light-bulb on the front. To Adam's right, Nox pulled out a pure-black notebook. Adam wondered if all fourteen of the new kids had notebooks like that. He would ask Bree, Chase, and Leo if they'd seen any notebooks that looked like that at lunch. Adam sighed and pulled out his own notebook, he hated English class. He spoke it every day, why did he need to learn it?

He stared down at the page and began doing the day's drill. He noticed that the paper in front of his seemed to be lit from a bright light source on his left. He glanced over at Dawn, she still seemed to be glowing like she had when he had first seen her. That was odd, people didn't' normally glow, there was something strange about Dawn, but Adam had no idea what that strange thing was.

**Just clarifying, because some reviewers are questioning how the school would react to the appearances of these people. Keep in mind, this school is run by Principal Perry, who could probably care less even if a person with six arms entered the school. Just bear with me, I'm not perfect and yes, I do realize how obvious this is. You'll find out in later chapters that all the suspicion from the Davenports was intentional, not a mistake. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	4. Hurricane

**Here is chapter 4! I think this is an appropriate time to give the readers a guide to the chapters of this story. So, here are the chapter names through most of the rest of the story:**

**4: Hurricane**

**5: This May Come as a Shock**

**6: Love Conquers All**

**7: The Hallway**

**8: The Truth Behind the Symbols**

**9: The Other Six**

**10: The Objective**

**11: Nightshade**

**12: School's Out**

**13: Onyx's Gem**

**14: When **_**Jeopardy **_**Puts Your Family in Jeopardy**

**15: Sibling Rivalry**

**16: The Randsom**

**17: A Traitor in out Midst**

**18: Taking Leopold By Storm (Actually by Fire, Electricity, and Strength)**

**19: The Labyrinth**

**20: Ophidiornithophant**

**21: TBD by a poll that I'll post after chapter 11 (hint: it's a ship name)**

**22: TBD**

**23: TBD**

**24: TBD**

**I hope that gave you a little incentive to stay with this story! Enough rambling from me, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chapter 4: Hurricane (Leo's POV)

Leo knew that the fourteen new kids were a bit odd, but he didn't realize just how strange they really were. During first and second period, he would soon find out.

Leo's first class of the day was science. Not particularly interesting, but not as boring as mathor English. That morning, Leo discovered that two of the new kids would be joining his class. Their teacher, Mr. Grick, introduced them as Windsor and Tempest, and directed them to sit near Leo. Compared to some of their siblings that Leo had seen in the hall, these two looked almost normal. Windsor had blonde hair, nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that it seemed to be billowing in a breeze that wasn't there. The only thing really odd about him was his eyes, they were so light they almost blended in with the white of his eye.

Tempest looked a bit more emo. She had stormy gray eyes and very short, gray hair. Yes her hair was gray, but not old person gray. It resembled the color of a dark storm cloud, and it had a single streak of silver like a lightning bolt. Her name, Tempest, fit with her appearance perfectly.

Windsor and Tempest walked across the room to join Leo and John Abraham at their lab table.

"Hi, I'm Leo," Leo said in a friendly manner.

"Windsor," he replied, extending his hand to shake.

As Windsor held out his hand, Leo felt a breeze as if someone were holding a fan to his face. Despite this odd wind, Leo acted normally and shook his hand.

"This is my sister, Tempest," Windsor introduced.

"Hey," Tempest said gruffly.

"Have you met any of my other brothers and sisters?" Windsor asked.

"I've seen them ,but you're the only ones I've talked to. How can there even be so many of you in one grade?" Leo asked.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea." Windsor replied.

"Class, hurry up, we have work to do. Please proceed in reading chapter three of the textbook," Mr. Grick instructed.

The entire class pulled out their textbooks and Leo noticed the unique covers on both Windsor and Tempest's books. Windsor's was off-white and had a small picture of a cloud blowing a breeze on the front, and Tempest's was storm-cloud gray with a thundercloud on the front.

"Nice book covers," Leo commented.

"Oh, yeah. Every kid in our family has a kind of symbol that all of their belongings are marked with. It helps distinguish between all of the school stuff we have around the house between fourteen kids," Windsor explained.

"Cool. Our family isn't organized enough to do anything like that."

"Would a system like this benefit your family? It's only worthwhile with multiple children."

"Maybe, there are four of us. And we're in the same grade just like you guys."

"Really? You have sibling in this grade? Who are they?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport."

Windsor and Tempest nearly dropped their textbooks upon hearing this.

"You mean the Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport?" Tempest questioned surprisedly.

"Yeah, are there others?" Leo joked. "Why does that shock you?"

"We just didn't know the Davenports had a fourth child," Windsor said.

"I'm their stepbrother," Leo explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Wait, how do you know so much about the Davenports? Didn't you just move here?"

"Um, we heard about them through a mutual friend."

"Mr. Dapetvorn, please stop talking and read your assigned text," Mr. Grick scolded.

"Yes sir," Windsor replied and buried his face in his book.

For the rest of class, Leo pondered Windsor's interest in Adam, Bree, and Chase. How could they possibly have mutual friends? Adam, Bree, and, Chase hardly knew anybody outside of Mission Creek. For fifteen years, they only people they knew were each other and Big D. Something wasn't right, and Leo would get to the bottom of it.

~0~

By the end of science, Leo hadn't unraveled any mysteries behind Windsor's odd behavior, so he said a joshed goodbye to him and Tempest, then sped off to history. History class proved to be just as eventful as science, now that Leo found himself seated with another pair of new kids: Brooks an Crystal. Brooks had bright blue eyes the color of a clean river, and straight, brown hair that appeared to be damp. Crystal was a bit stranger in appearance, her eyes were iridescent and seemed almost see-through. Her hair, too, was almost translucent and it was straight as a ruler, falling in a perfect sheet to about three inches below her shoulders. Her skin looked like it was made of glass, it was un-humanly pale.

Leo noticed that they followed the notebook system Windsor had described, Brooks's was blue with an image of a raging river, and the cover of Crystal's was clear with a picture of a wine glass.

"Just out of curiosity," Leo said. "How do you guys choose who get which symbol on your notebooks and textbooks?"

"Huh?" Brooks asked. "How's you know about that?"

"Your brother, Windsor, told me about it in first period."

"Oh, I'm not really sure how the symbols got decided. We've been using the same ones since we were born. I guess our dad chose them for us."

"Interesting. Your dad? Did you mom have any input? I would think that deciding a symbol that would represent you in the family for almost your entire life at home would be important enough for both parents."

"Oh, I've never known my mom. We were all raised by our dad by himself," Brooks explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My step-siblings were raised by a single father too. Until my mom married their dad, of course."

"Who are your step-siblings? Do they go to this school?"

"Yeah, they're actually in the same grade as us. Do you know Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport?"

"Um, yeah I think I've seen them around. They might be in my homeroom class."

"Brooks, don't you remember? Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport are the people-" Crystal began, only to be cut off by Brooks.

"Crystal, no! Don't say that!" Brooks shouted.

"Why not?" Crystal asked, her iridescent eyes glittering on the verge of tears. Leo decided she was the type not to take scolding or criticism very well.

"If he knows that we know about them, he'll be suspicious. We're not ready for phase three yet," Brooks whispered, too quietly for Leo to hear.

"How is it a crime if he knows?"

"Crystal, wouldn't it be weird if we knew Adam, Bree, and Chase on our first day in town, when they've lived in an underground lab for fifteen years of their life?"

"But it's not our first day in town, we've lived here our whole lives."

"He, and everyone else in the school, thinks that we just moved here last weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooks. I forgot, I could've compromised everything," Crystal cried.

"It's okay, nothing happened."

"Um, are you guys done?" Leo asked. Brooks hadn't realized it, but he had turned his back to Leo and was hunched over in conversation with Crystal.

"Yeah, we're done," Brooks replied.

"Windsor said that he knew Adam, Bree, and Chase through a mutual friend."

"Curse Windsor! That's so like him!" Brooks whispered to himself.

"Hey! We are starting class now, pay attention!" Mr. Valdez scolded.

Leo, Brooks, and Crystal hastily opened their notebooks and began to take notes as Mr. Valdez began his daily lecture.

So, Brooks doesn't want to admit that he knows Adam, Bree, and Chase? Who could this mutual friend possibly be? Who is the man who raised these fourteen kids by himself? Hopefully, Chase could help Leo figure this out at lunchtime. It was a great thing to have a bionically-intelligent brother to help solve problems.


	5. This May Come as a Shock

**I promise, this is the last 'introduction to the Dapetvorns' chapter of the story. After this, the real discovery can begin. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chapter 5: This May Come as a Shock (Chase's POV)

After a very interesting first half of the day, Chase was very anxious to share his experiences with the new kids, and hear of his siblings'. At lunch, he sat with Adam, Bree, and Leo as usual, but found that two of the new kids from his math class needed a place to sit as well. Being nice as he was, Chase gladly offered them a seat at their table. He introduced them as Flint and Sparky, and Adam, Bree, and Leo introduced themselves as well. Sparky had straight, brown hair that seemed slightly static and electric yellow eyes that appeared to crackle with energy.

Flint, on the other hand, has steely gray eyes that shone like polished metal. His hair, as wll, was a metallic-gray, and it was cropped very close to his head.

"Hi Chase," Sparky greeted, sitting down opposite him at the lunch table.

"Hi Sparky. How are you?" Chase responded.

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered.

"Excuse me," a sweet, fairly-like voice asked from behind Chase. "Is this seat taken?"

Chase turned around to find himself staring into the same pink eyes that he had noticed in homeroom. Immediately, Chase felt himself go tongue-tied, unable to think or process anything. Noticing Chase's temporary paralysis, Bree stepped in and answered for him, "No, you're more than welcome to sit with us, Amora."

"Thank you," Amora replied, gently sliding into the vacant seat next to Chase. "Do you mind if my brother sits here too?"

"Not at all," Bree said. She watched as a burly, brown-eyed boy with caramel-brown, greasy hair sat down in the last empty seat at the table.

"Hello," he said gruffly.

"Adam, Chase, Leo, this is Crank. He and Amora are in my French class," Bree said.

"Hi Crank, I'm Leo," Leo greeted.

As Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo began to consume their school lunches, Sparky, Flint, Amora, and Crank pulled out lunchboxes and started eating. Just like their notebooks and textbooks, these lunchboxes were all marked with symbols. Sparky's was a bright yellow with a picture of a sparking plug on it, very fitting with her name. Flint's had a steel construction beam on a metallic-colored fabric. Amora's was the same shade of pink as her eyes, with a heart, and the lunchbox that Crank was eating out of was a rusty brown with the image of three gears.

"So, all of your possessions have your own symbol on them," Leo said.

"Yes," Flint replied, "everything from backpacks to lunchboxes to textbooks. Our toothbrushes are even symbolized."

"Really?" Chase asked. "How are the symbols decided?"

"I don't know, I guess our dad chose them," Flint answered.

Secretly, Chase was just desperate for conversation. He'd really been hoping to discuss these strange new kids with Adam, Bree, and Leo at lunch. He wondered if their experiences compared to his. Besides the odd temperature fluctuations in history class with Ashton and Winter, he observed other weird incidents. During math, he had been introduced to Sparky, and had kindly shaken her hand. As he made contact with her flesh, he received the worst shock he had ever suffered from a person in his life. She really lived up to her name, Sparky. Chase wondered about the connection between her name, appearance, behavior, and the symbol on her lunchbox. Now, only one half of the school day stood between Chase and the conversation about the new kids he was dying to have with his siblings. One school day had never felt so long.

~0~

Finally, after what felt like years, the final bell rang and Chase could finally go home, He needed to find answers to all his questions about the new kids and their strangeness. He was sure Bree and Leo felt the same way, but Adam could probably care less.

"So guys," Chase began, as they all sat down to do homework. "How about those new kids? did you notice anything strange about them?"

"They're some of the strangest people I've ever met. And I live with three bionic teenagers, and have met their android brother, faced their deranged father/uncle who is now a good guy, and been stuck in a microwave box by their father/uncle's former ally who has been implanting himself with bionics, which gave him odd facial scarring," Leo commented.

"What struck you guys as odd?" Chase asked.

"One of them glowed," Adam added.

"Which one? I don't remember meeting any of them that glowed, besides Amora," Chase said.

"Not glowed with beauty, I mean actually lit up," Adam explained. "Her name was Dawn."

"What was the symbol on her notebook?" Bree asked.

"I think it was a light bulb."

"That's funny," Leo laughed.

"Why is it funny?" Chase asked.

"Her name is Dawn, she glows, and her symbol is a light bulb. They all tie together."

"That's right!" Chase exclaimed. "Their symbols, names, and appearances all fit together!"

"What could that possibly mean?" Bree inquired.

"In all honesty, I don't know. Why would their parents name them things like that and assign symbols that relate to those names?"

"Maybe they're just OCD," Leo suggested.

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that. What about their looks? Some of them have hair and eye colors that no human should have. It doesn't seem biologically possible. Sparky's eyes, their yellow color and the way they seem to crackle, it's just not human. And Amora, with her pink eyes, it's crazy."

"Don't forget that they're fourteen siblings all the same age. I'm pretty sure you can't have fourteen kids at once," Bree said.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask!" Leo exclaimed. "One of them, Windsor, said that he had heard of you guys through a mutual friend. Any idea who that person might be?"

"Mutual friends. We don't know anybody outside of Mission Creek. For fifteen years, the only people we knew were each other and Mr. Davenport," Chase said.

"And Douglas, we knew him," Adam added.

"Douglas!" Bree gasped. "He's behind all this!"

"Really? You think so?" Chase said.

"Think about it. Douglas leaves to a new house on Sunday, not wanting any of us to know where he's going. Monday, fourteen strange new students show up at our school, saying that they know us through a mutual friend. Douglas must be that mutual friend!" Bree pieced together.

"And the reason they all look so different is because they're not really siblings, or might not be related at all! They may not even have a true mother and father because they're genetically engineered!" Chase exclaimed, throwing his nerdy touch into the explanation.

"But why would Douglas genetically engineer fourteen teenagers and send them to school? What's his plan?" Leo questioned.

"I don't think that they're just kids, or, at least, two of them are more than just kids," Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Bree asked.

"Adam, remember in history class, when Ashton and Winter walked to their seats, the temperature changed?"

"Yeah, I remember, but what does it mean?" Adam asked.

"These are not regular kids we're dealing with, these people are probably similar to us."

"Chase, just give it to us straight, what do you mean?" Leo said.

"I don't know about all of them, but at least Ashton and Winter, are bionic," Chase said.

"Really, are you sure?" Bree asked.

"Not, you can never be sure. But based on the evidence so far, there is a good chance."

"Why? Why would Douglas send his genetically-engineered and possibly bionic kids to school with us?" Leo asked.

"That, Leo, is what we need to figure out."

**It's about time they caught on to this, right? I'm sure most of you figured that out right after Ashton and Winter (I didn't exactly make it hard to decipher) so please don't get mad at me for making this 'mystery' so simple. I originally wrote this story for my younger sibling and I wanted to make it suitable for that level. Now that the 'secret' has been almost entirely revealed, the real action can begin! Of course, as any author would ensure, there is still quite a bit more to this than you are seeing. For those of you who think that Amora is simply a Mary Sue that I threw into the story, think again! If you sit and think about it for long enough, I'm sure you can figure it out.(or you can just wait for me to tell you in chapter 8) Until next chapter, please read and review! Also, now that _most_ of the Dapetvorns have been introduced to the story, I am going to post a poll on my profile asking which is your favorite, just out of curiosity. **

**As well, I'm looking to find a set number of days to post new chapters each week, because up until this point, updates on my stories have been pretty sporadic. Would you prefer one chapter a week, or two? The answer may seem obvious, but you never know. Some people might like drawing out cliffhangers a little longer, or just having the story 'last longer' With one a week, this story will probably take about four months to finish, and with two per week, two months. Just leave your preference in a review, if I don't get a definitive winner, then the default will be one per week. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Love Conquers All

**Here is chapter 6! For those of you who haven't figured out the mystery behind Amora, this should provide an additional clue that may or may not be the deal-breaker in terms of figuring it out or it remaining a secret. I received one vote for two a week, and one indifferent so I guess you can have two per week! I'll most likely be posting every Sunday and Wednesday, but I may be one day late/early sometimes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chapter 6: Love Conquers All (Bree's POV)

After the intensity of the revelation yesterday, school seemed like such a drag to Bree. First period with Ms. Brown seemed to last for eons before the bell finally rang and released Bree from that torture chamber call a classroom. French class second period proved to be much more interesting. The day before, Monsieur Loisel announced that his brother, who lives in France full-time, would be joining them for calss to give them a taste of true French language. today, Monsieur Loisel and his brother were sitting at the front of the room, conversing in rapid French. Behind Bree, Amora and Crank entered the room, and quickly filed into their seats and waited for the teacher to start class and introduce his brother.

Finished with his talk with their teacher, the brother began walking around the class and discussing things with the students. As he neared the area where Bree sat, his eyes lit up for a moment and Bree knew exactly what had happened: he had caught his first-ever glimpse of Amora. Bree had no idea how she did it, but somehow Amora gave off this vibe that made all guys fall for her. However, Bree had only saw this work on guys the same age as her, with someone tis old, it was kind of creepy, watching him stare at Amora with love in his eyes. But what happened next was far beyond anything Bree could have imagined.

"Vos yeux sont tres jolies," the brothe rsiad, French for "your eyes are very pretty."

"Merci," Amora replied, blushing a shade of rosy pink that matched her eyes. Monsieur's bother then got down on his knees and told Amora over and over how much he loved her and never wanted to let her get away from him ever. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it like a prince kissing his princess at the end of a fairytale.

"Patrick!" Monsieur Loisel shouted, snapping his brother out of his love-struck trance. Patrick got to his feet, regained his senses, and returned to his circuit around the room.

"You really overdid it, Amora," Crank sclded.

"I'm sorry Crank, I couldn't help it!" Amora exclaimed. "French culture just makes me feel so romantic, I just can't help but reflect it!"

"That was close. I thought that guy was going to propose to you, and that would have been difficult to explain."

"It won't happen again, I won't let it."

"Amora, may I ask what just happened?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was the way I thanked him. Guys just seem naturally attracted to me."

"There's a difference between guys your age being attracted to you and a forty-year-old man raving about how deep his live is for you."

"I really don't know, maybe he has some sort of mental illness."

"I doubt he's the one with the issue," Bree thought to herself. That incident was definitely odd, there was something odd about the way Amora said merci that made Patrick say he loved her.

~0~

After school, Bree super-sped home, desperate to just blow off some steam to stop stressing about the Amora situation. she made a quick detour in Wisconsin, to stop at her favorite little café. The boys wouldn't be home for a few minutes anyway, there was no point going home if she didn't have anybody to ell the Amora story to. After downing a milkshake, Bree sped home to meet her bothers at the front door to the house.

"Where've you been?" Chase asked.

"Wisconsin," Bree responded flatly.

"Get any cheese while you were there?" Adam questioned.

"No, now go inside and get to the lab. I have something really important to tell you guys."

"Me too," Leo announced, "but Bid D and mom should probably hear it too, it involves all of us.

"Me first," Bree insisted.

"Okay, fine."

The four walked down the hall and into the elevator that took them down to the lab. After settling down to do homework, Bree began her recollection of the events in French class, telling them every single minute detail she could possibly remember.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Leo questioned.

"Maybe he just really loved her," Adam suggested.

"I doubt any sane adult would really love a teenage girl," chase said.

"How about Crank telling her that she overdid it? Doesn't that seem odd?" Bree said.

"Of course it seems odd! This whole thing is odd!" Chase said. "The real question isn't whether or not it's odd, it's what does it all mean? We think the Dapetvorns are geneticall-engineered creations of Douglas, and are possibly bionic, buy why? Why would he make them and send them to school with us?"

"Maybe we can find out," Leo said mischievously.

"How do you propose we do that?" Bree asked.

"Go to their house and snoop around."

"We cant' just snoop around their house without them knowing, that's ridiculous!" Chase exclaimed.

"They will know that we're there."

"They'll kick us out for breaking and entering!"

"No, they won't. Not if we're invited."

"How do we get invited? That's crazy."

"We already have been invited."

"What? No we haven't."

"Yes, we have."

"Leo, what are you talking about?"

"Amora invited us."

"Huh? No she didn't."

"Yes, she did. I went to throw my trash away at lunch and she came up to me and told me that she'd like to get to know me better. She said that she wanted me and my family to come to her house for dinner this Saturday night."

"Why would Amora want to get to know You? She's way out of you league," Adam said.

"Gee, thanks Adam. You're just jealous," Leo said.

"Maybe I am, so what?"

"Whatever. Point is, while we're there, we can snoop around and try to discover an information on these guys," Leo explained.

"I don't know Leo, that seems a bit dangerous. We hardly know these guys, we could be running into a trap," Bree said.

"How could it be a trap?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know, we go to dinner with a bunch of genetically-engineered and possibly bionic people whom we know next to nothing about and somehow end up in a bad situation," Chase said sarcastically.

"We don't know for a fact that they're genetically-engineered or bionic," Bree pointed out.

"I think it's safe t assume that a person with pink or yellow eyes is not a normal human," Chase said.

"He's got a pint, that's not normal," Leo added.

"I still say we go, there's so much we could learn," Bree said.

"I still think we should at least run it by Mr. Davenport before we go," Chase said.

"Run what by Mr. Davenport?" Mr. Davenport asked as he entered the lab.

"Going to the new kids' house for dinner this Saturday," Leo said.

"I don't see why not. Are all of us going?"

"All six," Leo responded.

"Okay, I can't wait to meet these new kids that you guys are saying so much about," Mr. Davenport said.

"I think you've already met their dad," Bree whispered to herself.

**If you're still in the dark about this situation with Amora and French class, don't worry, after next chapter, all will be revealed. If anyone has any questions or comments, I'll be happy to answer/respond to them if you'd just leave them in a review or PM me. So, until next chapter, please read and review!**


	7. The Hallway

**Now, the discovery begins! Dapetvorn household, her we come!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Lab Rats. Just the 'Daps!' (short for Dapetvorn)**

Chapter 7: The Hallway (Bree's POV)

As the Davenports drove up the long gravel drive toward the Dapetvorns' house, they marveled at the sheer beauty of it. Perched atop a grand hill, its windows looked out across rolling hills filled wit bright flowers. The house itself was an architectural masterpiece, very modern and sleek. Its walls had light gray siding that perfectly complimented the pitch-black roof. Looking out over the hills, a massive bay window was set into the wall. A stone mosaic path led from the driveway to the front door, which was decorated in a similar mosaic style. Mr. Davenport knocked with the intricately-carved silver knocker, then waited for an answer.

A man none of them recognized answered the door, he was very tall with sleek brown hair and a pointed face.

"Greetings, my name is Robert. Please, do come in," the man greeted, gesturing them inside. He led them into a grand living space, with high, vaulted ceilings and a magnificent chandelier. There was a massive couch large enough for thirty on one side of the room, and an ornate fireplace on the other. Above the mantel hung a large, flat-screen television, and on the mantel itself was a gorgeous decoration. It looked a bit like a clock, only, instead of numbers, it had twenty symbols etched around the circumference of a flat circle. Clockwise from the top, the symbols were a clock, thundercloud, angry face, spark plug, heart, vial of green liquid, wine glass, light-bulb, tree, snowflake, gears, wind-cloud, pool of blood, steel construction beam, fear face, river, boulder, blackness, skill, and campfire. While some of the symbols alone were disturbing or childish, the whole composition had a unity and beauty to it that was difficult to explain.

"Hey, those symbols look like the ones on the new kids' lunchboxes and books," Leo pointed out.

"It must be a sort of family unity thing since the symbols represent each kid," Chase added.

"The children will be with you in a moment. In the meantime, please make yourselves at home," Robert invited. He strode off down a hallway, leaving the Davenports to gawk at their surroundings. Across the room, near what must have been the door to a garage, were two rows of hooks where the backpacks hung. Each row had ten hooks, but only some were occupied. From prior experience with the Dapetvorns, Bree could conclude that the boys were on the top and girls were on the bottom.

"Welcome Leo and family," Crank said, entering the room with his siblings. They walked in the same formation that they entered the school in, it seemed to be their signature style.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Chase asked.

"We're good, you?" Crank replied.

"Great."

"So, can we direct you to the dining room?"

"Certainly. But first, let me introduce my mom and dad. This is Tasha and Mr. Davenport," Chase introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Crank said. "Consider this a handshake form all of us, we don't want to be here all night!"

They led the Davenports into the dining hall, a massive room that was dominated by a banquet table fit for forty. There was a grand centerpiece very similar to the decoration on the mantel, only this one was double-sided. Bree wondered why there were twenty symbols when there were only fourteen kids, but decided that was a question for later.

"Please be seated," Crank instructed. "We will begin eating in a moment."

There was a room-wide shuffle as chairs were pulled back and scooted in, and when everyone was finally seated, they bean serving themselves.

"So, where is your father?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I'd like to speak to him."

All fourteen kids immediately dropped their forks, eyes wide in shock. Dawn was the first of them t respond, "He's, uh, in his office working. He really wanted to meet you guys, but he's so swamped with paperwork he couldn't."

"Oh, so he's in the house?"

"Yes, his office is in the basement."

"Oh, okay. He couldn't even come upstairs for a few minutes to introduce himself?"

"No, he fell behind when we moved."

"He kept the same job when you moved? Usually people move because of a new job."

"Yeah, he moved to get us into a better school," Dawn replied slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Where did you move from?"

Dawn desperately looked around at her siblings for an answer, but it was Chase who spoke up in their defense. Bree didn't know why, but her brother was preventing their father from becoming suspicious.

"Inner-city Chicago," he said quickly, before any of the Dapetvorns could mess it up.

"Oh, that is a nasty neighborhood. No wonder you moved."

Ally fourteen of them gave Chase a look that clearly said, "Thank you so much, you just saved out butts."

"So, Mr. Davenport. What do you do for a living?" Flint asked.

"I'm a scientist, I develop state-of-the-art technology," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Including these three?" Crystal asked, gesturing with her fork to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"How'd you know about them?"

"Hello, they're the famous bionic teenagers the government told the whole country about."

"Right, I'm not used to the fact that it's not a secret anymore."

The rest of dinner contained nothing more exciting than conversation about school and casual stuff, Bree wanted desperately to do something more than talk. They weren't going to discover anything more about these guys by talking to them.

"I'm finished with dinner, I think I'll go look around. Do you mind?" Bree asked kindly.

"Not at all," Crank replied. "Just leave your dished, Robert will take care of them.

Bree rose from the table, anxious to snoop around and discover more about these odd people. She gestured to her brothers to follow and, after polite excursions from the table, joined her in leaving.

"Where do we go?" Leo whispered.

"We'll split into groups of two: Chase and Adam, and me with Leo," Bree explained.

"Do I have to be with Adam?" Chase complained.

"Yes," Bree asserted. "You guys go down one hallway, we'll take the other."

Chase and Adam nodded in agreement, then set off down one hall, Bree and Leo began walking down the other. As Bree strode down the hallway with Leo, she noticed the dozens of family pictures lining the walls. The odd thing was, there were only kids in the photos, never any parents. But there was still one picture in particular that caught Bree's eye, it must have been extremely old.

"Leo, stop," Bree instructed. "Look at this picture."

She gestured to the photograph in question. The kids in the picture couldn't be older than five or six, but they were still recognizable as the Dapetvorns. They were all turned toward the left, their heads turned to face the camera, probably to fit them all in the frame. The strange thing was that there weren't fourteen kids in the picture, there were twenty.

"Who are the other six?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, we'll ask later," Bree replied.

They continued down the hallway, which stretched on and on for what seemed like a mile. Then Bree noticed that the pictures kept getting newer the farther down they went, the beginning contained pictures of babies and toddlers, but now as they were farther down, the pictures depicted preteens and teenagers. If the Dapetvorns truly had just moved in, they were really quick to unpack.

Finally, Bree and Leo reached the end of the hallway, they came to a stop in front of a single door. It was decorated with the same design as the table centerpiece and mantel piece, the clock-like design with the twenty symbols.

"Twenty," Bree thought. "The same number as the number of kids."

"Bree, did you notice anything about the pictures?" Leo questioned.

"They were arranged like a timeline," Bree answered.

"Not only that, remember the six extras?"

"Yes, in that picture when they were about six years old. And most of the ones before that."

"Well, I counted, that extra six to disappear from the photos when the kids were about eight or nine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at one point, they just disappeared."

"Strange. Want to see what's behind this door?"

"Sure, open it."

Bree cautiously opened the door, revealing a tight spiral staircase that descended into darkness. They began climbing down, their footsteps echoing in the tight space. Once at the bottom, they reached another door, identical to the one they just came through. Bree opened it, and she and Leo entered a brightly-lit hallway. After their eyes adjusted to the sudden light, they observed their surroundings.

All along the hall was a series of doors, ten on each side. Each door was directly across from another. Bree glanced to her left, the door bore the campfire symbol. Her right, snowflake. She slowly walked along the corridor, staring a teach door in turn. Left: skull, right: tree, left: pure blackness, right: light-bulb, left: boulder, right: wine glass, left: river, right: vial of green liquid, left: fear emoji, right: heart, left: steel bar, right: spark plug, left: blood, right: anger emoji, left: wind cloud, right: thundercloud, left: gears, right: clock. The end of the hallway had a single door, bearing the same clock symbol as the previous two doors.

"Twenty doors," Leo observed.

"Twenty one, counting this one," Bree corrected.

"What is this place?"

"I don't know."

"Should we look through any of the doors?"

"Before we do, let's call the others and tell them about this place."

Bree pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Adam and Chase to bring Mr. Davenport down here, with directions on how to get here.

They must have ran, because they were in the hallway in under ten minutes.

"What is this place?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"We don't know," Leo answered.

"Which door should we try first?" Chase asked.

"How about this one on the end," Adam suggested.

"We might as well," Bree said, reaching out to the doorknob. When she opened it, the Davenports found themselves in a lab very similar to the lab in their own home. They cautiously entered the room, scanning every inch of it. At a cyber-desk, a man with spiky brown hair worked, his fingers sliding effortlessly over the surface. He glanced up at the five newcomers to the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice of you to come and visit," said Douglas.


	8. The Truth Behind the Symbols

**This is where it gets really interesting. This chapter might be a bit long (it's two notebook pages longer than average) but most of it is fight scenes so, I hope that makes up for it. Most of you probably saw this coming, but it would be awkward flow if I left it out of the story. Enough rambling from me, let's get this show on the road! I don't own Lab Rats, nobody on Fanfiction owns the things they write for, blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 8 - The Truth Behind the Symbols (Mr. Davenport)

"Douglas? This is your house?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"Yeah, what'd you think, I broke in here?" Douglas retorted.

"What are you doing? Why'd you move out?"

"Well, I decided it was finally time to return to this lab and support my other children."

"What do you mean, other children?!" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Oh Donny, did you really think that when you took these three from me that they were the only ones? Just three bionics wouldn't have been nearly enough," Douglas explained. "I kept twenty, you just got three. You thought you had bested me, didn't you? Far from it, you just removed a small portion of my creations, there were many more. I'm surprised your kids didn't tell you sooner, it wasn't exactly a Sherlock Holmes-worthy mystery."

"So, there are other bionics?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Adam, I just said that," Douglas answered.

"Cool! Who are they, I'd like to meet them."

"Adam, you've already met them. The Dapetvorns are the other bionic kids."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, they're bionic. But not in the same way you are. You see, you three are human with chip implants that provide your bionics. The others, well, let's just say, they're not exactly human. I genetically-engineered them from scratch and grew them with special incubators."

"That's a bit disgusting," Leo commented.

"Well, it was the only way," Douglas defended.

"So that's why they're all so different, they aren't really siblings," Chase said.

"Correct."

"How long have you had them?" Bree asked.

"You saw the timeline of photos, about sixteen or seventeen years."

"Douglas, that overlaps with the time you had Adam, Bree, and Chase. How'd I find out about them, but not these others?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"I hid them in even tighter security. Believe it or not, Adam, Bree, and Chase were a bit of a side project compared to them. They were expendable."

"I find that offensive," Chase said, looking hurt. Nobody liked to find out that they were a side project, and Mr. Davenport could see the look of shock on all three of his kids' faces.

"Douglas, how could you not tell our own brother about twenty bionic children?!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve of the idea. The three of them were difficult enough to get you to accept."

"Wait, go back," Chase said. "you said they're not bionic in the same way we are. What does that mean? Isn't the definition of bionic related to electricity or machinery? If they don't have chips, how can they be bionic?"

"Maybe bionic isn't the right word. Superhuman?"

"How do the bionics of these other kids work?" Donald asked.

"Maybe it'll be easier to explain if I give you a little demonstration first. Kids!"

Right on cue, all fourteen of them entered the room, stepping in perfect rhythm. How they knew when to come in was a mystery to Donald, and they even took the time for a wardrobe change. Each kid wore a suit nearly identical to Adam, Bree, and Chase's mission suits, bar the color scheme. All had colors similar to the hair and eye colors of their wearers, and bore the symbol that marked the notebooks, backpacks, doors, and decorations around the house.

As they reached the group, they broke formation and formed a straight line with military precision.

"Is it time, Mr. Dapetvorn?" Ashton asked excitedly.

"Douglas, you were clever enough to design super-humans with bionic abilities, but the best name you could come up with was an anagram of your own name?" Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey, I had other things on my mind. Crank actually came up with it."

"So, are you going to demonstrate or not?" Leo asked, clearly wanting to see whatever it was these people could do.

"Yes. Ashton, Winter, you're up first."

The two teenagers at the front of the line stepped up onto a raised platform and assumed a fighting stance. Douglas pressed a button on the cyber-desk, and a shimmering force-filed appeared around the perimeter of the platform. He invited everyone to move closer, and everybody gathered around the arena, awaiting the imminent fight.

Douglas signaled 'go' and what Donald expected to be a hand-to=hand fight between the two turned out to be far more interesting, and dangerous. Ashton began by shooting a column of fire directly a this opponent. Donald grimaced, expecting the girl to burn to a crisp, but was surprised to see her dodge the inferno with the agility of a cat. As soon as the fire had stopped, she lunged at Ashton, icicles in hand.

Now, it turned to a hand-to-hand fight, Winter attempting to slash open her brother with icicles. Ashton responded by launching bursts of fire at her, which she easily avoided with a combination of gymnastics and martial arts.

"Time," Douglas called, "Good job. Ashton, let up on the fire, she's too good to be hit. Winter, a little sloppy on the technique, but decent overall." He pushed the button, and the protective field around the arena disappeared, allowing Ashton and Winter to hop down. Donald now knew why the barrier was there, to protect the spectators, not keep the combatants in.

"How can you possibly critique that?!" Leo questioned. "That was amazing!"

"They were okay," Douglas responded.

"Where do you store the flamethrower and the icicles?" Donald asked. His question was met with uproarious laughter from everyone else in the room.

"Flamethrower? You're sadly mistaken Donny, that was all Ashton. He's pyrokinetic, and Winter, she's cryokinetic and chionokinetic."

"Oh, that explains the symbols," Mr. Davenport replied sheepishly.

"Did you think they were random? Oh no, each symbol represents the element the person controls."

"Can we see another fight?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Of course, they're always willing to show off their skills," Douglas answered.

Anubis and Fern stepped into the arena next, ready to battle. At Douglas's signal, they began their duel, just as intense as the previous one. Fern was the first to act, at least Donald assumed it was Fern's doing, as a willow tree sprouted from the floor of the platform, and its branches began swinging wildly at Anubis, who dodged them with as much grace and agility as Winter had.

Out of reach of the whomping tree, Anubis began an offense of his own. Seemingly out of nowhere, a large femur bone appeared in Anubis's hand, and he brandished it like a club as he advanced on Fern. As he swung down with the bone, Fern launched a vine from her wrist, a very spiderman-like move, which wrapped itself around the bone. Using his own momentum against him, Fern yanked the vine aside, throwing Anubis off course form her. His bone club bounced harmlessly off of the fore-field. This appeared to enrage Anubis, and Fern's tree suddenly withered and died. Form the roots around the tree, and animated corpse sprung up and began advancing on Fern. Slowly but surely, it cornered her, whose lively green eyes gleamed with defiance. Another tree burst from the ground right underneath the corpse, flinging it into the force-field ceiling of the arena.

"Time," Douglas announced, disengaging the barrier.

"That's insane!" Chase exclaimed. "Where did those trees come from, and the corpse?"

"I'm botanokinetic," Fern explained. "I can conjure and control plants."

"And the corpse?"

"Anubis is necrokinetic, dead things are his forte."

"Necrokinesis exists?" Chasse questioned.

Anubis answered his question by conjuring another bone, and pretending to smack him in the head with it.

"Yes, it does," Fern said, stifling a laugh.

"Who wants to see more?:: Douglas asked.

Flint and Sparky, the next two in line, stepped into the arena, and the barrier was activated yet again. Sparky launched the attack, sending a bolt of pure electricity at Flint, who responded by throwing a metal ball into the air, which drew away the bolt. He lunged at sparky, and created a metal plate between his hands, which Sparky sent a bolt of electricity through. Flint just managed to drop the plate before it became a high-voltage power-line. Now, they all but abandoned their powers, punching and kicking at each other with black-belt skill level. Only occasionally did a ball bearing go flying at someone's head or a spark or two flew between the two.

"Time," Douglas announced. "And since I forgot to comment on Fern and Anubis, I'll start with them. Anubis, use more zombies, they're your strong point. Fern, easy on the trees, you're much better with vines. Now Flint. Make your metals denser and don't give up on them so easily. Sparky, I know you're more powerful than that. don't be afraid to electrocute him.

"But Mr. Dapetvorn, I don't want to hurt him," Sparky complained.

"Sparky, your training suit make you invincible to your partner's powers. I've told you this many times."

"Okay."

"Dawn, Nox, you're up."

"Sweet, Dawn and Nox fights are always interesting," Amora said excitedly.

Dawn and Nox climbed onto the platform, ready to show off their skills. As soon as the barrier was up, the fight began. Nox launched first, and a cloud of darkness surrounded Dawn's head, blocking out all light. Dawn responded by blindly shooting rays of light willy-nilly about the arena. She managed to catch a corner of Nox's field of vision, and he lost his concentration. the darkness around Dawn dissipated. Now, they too transitioned into close-range hand-to-hand combat. Once she had Nox fully engaged, Dawn sent a bright beam of light right into Nox's eyes, sending him to his knees and forcing him to cover his eyes.

"Time," Douglas said, pressing the barrier button on the cyber-desk again. "Nox, use more darkness. Dawn, good, but your hand-to-hand is a bit messy."

"Wait, what exactly can they do? I didn't catch some of that," Adam said.

"Nox is achluokinetic, and Dawn is photokinetic."

"Huh?"

"Nox manipulates darkness, Dawn does light."

"You can manipulate darkness?" Mr. Davenport asked. He soon found out that the room had gone completely black, he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

"Yes, you can," Nox responded, releasing Donald from his dark prison.

"Windsor, Tempest, go ahead," Douglas instructed.

They stepped up, and began fighting each other before the force-field was even up. Windsor made the first move and sent Tempest flying across the platform with a gust of wind. Tempest created a protective shield around herself, a thundercloud over her head and continuous lightning surrounding her. She advanced on Windsor and clapped her hands, sending him to his knees with a massive thunder roll. He sent another wind gust at Tempest, which did little more than cause her to stumble.

"Time," Douglas called.

"But Mr. Dapetvorn, I wasn't finished with him yet," Tempest growled.

"We need to give Crank and Amora their turn. And Tempest, more fight, less show. Windsor, you too, more fight."

Windsor and Tempest switched places with Crank and Amora, who assumed their fighting stances as the barrier went up once again. "Just to clarify, before they start. Windsor controls the wind, and Tempest does thunder and lightning," Douglas explained.

Crank took thiat as his cue, and he immediately conjured one gear in each hand, and began launching them at Amora like ninja throwing stars. She swiftly dodged them, then began talking to Crank. Donald noted that she was the only one to talk during a battle.

"Crank, you don't really want to hurt me, do you?" Amora asked, making her cutest face possible. "If you hurt me, we may never be together."

Crank stopped what he was doing, and stared at Amora blankly, drooling. She slowly crept towards him, keeping eye contact all the while. when she was finally close enough, she hit him in the jaw with an uppercut.

"Time," Douglas said tiredly.

"Nobody can ever bear Amora," Dawn told the Davenports. "Love is just too strong an emotion."

"Crank, don't be so susceptible. I taught all of you how to fight the emotional ones, love, fear, and anger. Amora, flawless, as usual," Dougals said.

"What just happened?" Bree asked.

"Crank is mechanokinetic, he loves anything mechanical, especially gears. Amora used her philokinesis so he would stop attacking. She's probably the most effective fighter we have. Love, as Dawn said, is just too strong," Douglas explained.

"She manipulates love?" Donald questioned.

"Yes, hence the name Amora."

"How does that work?"

"I just throw as much effort into my speech as I can. I've been training to do it since I could talk," Amora explained with a charm, causing Mr. Davenport's jaw to go slack.

"Anyway," Douglas interjected. "It's Brooks and Crystal's turn to go."

Once again, the two hopped up on the platform and the barrier was activated. Brooks immediately shot gushes of water straight at Crystal. Soaking wet, she jerked her hands and in each appeared a knife mad entirely out of glass. With the skills of a trained martial artist, she struck out at Brooks attempting to slash him open with her knives. Brooks countered her attacks with jets of water, each as strong as a metal pole. With enough pressure behind it, water could do serious damage. Finally, they pulled apart and backed into opposite corners of the arena.

Brooks chose that moment to charge, but as he sprinted towards Crystal, a massive wall of glass appeared in his path. With too much momentum to stop, he had no choice but to run straight through the glass, which shattered on impact. surrounded by bits of broken glass, he released a tidal wave in all directions, clearing away all the shards.

"Time," Douglas announced.

Crystal and Brooks stepped down from the platform as Douglas deactivated the barrier.

"Let me guess, hydrokinesis and hyelokinesis?" Chase said.

"Yep. Brooks, more water. You have more than that, use it. Crystal, work on your knife technique," Douglas critiqued.

"That was cool," Leo said.

"You make them fight each other to train?" Donald questioned, shocked at this cruel method of practice.

"We only have one arena, it's a time-saver. Anyway, so Donny. These kids are my pride and joy, my life's work. What do you think of them?"

"Oh Douglas, what have you done?" Mr. Davenport said.

0

**Sorry that was a bit long, but I wanted to get in all fourteen kids in case it wasn't perfectly clear what they could do. In case you cared, I have a chapter guide posted on my profile, and I am going to post a poll asking which Dapetvorn is your favorite (sorry, Douglas doesn't count as a Dapetvorn), just because I'm curious to see who managed to win over the most people. Anyway, what'd you think? I'm sure most of you figured out Ashton and Winter in chapter 2, but some of the others may have been a bit surprising (even though I left many clues in the description of them). If you didn't notice reading it the first time, go back and you'll see. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	9. The Other Six

**Backstory time! This is the main plotline of the story, and the whole backbone of the story rests in this chapter. This is where we learn the past, and what the six extra symbols along the hallway are about. The main villain is introduced as well! Enjoy! I only own the Dapetvorns (excluding Douglas) and the storyline, nothing else!**

Chapter 9 – The Other Six (Mr. Davenport)

"OH Douglas, what have you done?" Mr. Davenport said. How had Douglas managed to hide this for so many years? When Donald had discovered a young Adam, Bree, and Chase hidden away in one of Douglas's remote facilities, he thought there couldn't possibly be anything bigger. OH how wrong he'd been, he had underestimated Douglas. Of course, Douglas hadn't put up too much of a fight when Donald took the kids, but he didn't think much of it at the time. Now, he knew the reason: they were just a side project. Douglas let them go, if Donald had tried to take away these other kids, there would have been a greater resistance.

"Question: why did we only see fourteen? Didn't you say twenty?" Leo asked.

"That's exactly why I had Amora bring you here" Douglas said. "Here, I'll show you."

Douglas walked back over to the cyberdesk and began swiping across it. After nearly a minute, one of the pictures from the timeline hallway appeared on a giant screen behind the desk.

"This was our family, before he took them. You've met most of these people."

The fourteen Dapetvorns stood beneath themselves in the picture, each looking exactly like their younger counterparts. Since there were only fourteen, six gaps were visible between people.

"Ashton," Douglas began, pointing to the young boy at the far left of the line, "Winter, Anubis, Fern, Nox, Dawn, Mason, Crystal, Brooks, Belladonna, Deimos, Amora, Flint, Sparky, Ichor, Odysseia, Windsor, Tempest, Crank, and Eon."

"What happened to the other six?" Bree asked.

"They were viciously ripped from my hands by a man called Onyx Leopold."

"He took children from you?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Yes, they were but nine years old when he snuck in and stole them. I managed to get him out before he took them all, but he managed to get six of them. And look who's talking, you took children from me Donny!"

"Who's Onyx Leopold?" Chase asked.

"He was an old friend of mine. We used to work together back when I was evil. He helped me train the kids, back then we planned to use them for evil, but I never abused them. His training methods were a bit tougher, he treated them like soldiers instead of kids."

"Which ones did he take?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"All the kids that are in the picture, but not in the room with us." Douglas slid a hand across the cyberdesk and the picture changed from a group picture to one of a single boy who looked about six years old. He had stony gray eyes, with buzz-cut hair to match. He was built like a rock and his skin had a slight grayish tinge. "This is Mason, petrokinesis. Control of rocks." He swiped again, changing the image. This was a young girl with sallow, sickly skin. Her hair was jet-black with acid-green highlights, which perfectly matched her eyes.

"Belladonna: iokinesis and chemokinesis. Poison and chemicals are in her tool-belt of elements to control." Again, he swiped his hand across the desk, revealing yet another child. "Deimos, phobokinesis, he manipulates fear. He was the only one who could compare to Amora."

This boy looked relatively normal compared to all his siblings. He had basic brown eyes and straight, brown hair, nothing out of the ordinary besides the terror-inducing glare in his eyes. The next child on the screen was quite the opposite, he looked like something out of a horror film. His eyes were blood-shot, and the irises were also blood-red. His hair was light brown and curly, sort of normal, but not enough to balance out his eyes. "This is Ichor, he scares everybody. He has hemokinesis and cardiokinesis. If he concentrates, he can stop your heart and blood-flow completely. If nobody distracts him, the victim will die no question about it."

"That's crazy! Douglas, why would you create something that can do that?!" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He can kill bad guys now. Remember, I was evil when I created these people."

He swiped across the desk yet again, revealing another young girl. She looked like Deimos, they actually resembles siblings. She had straight, shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. "This is Odysseia, she is angrokinetic. She could make you mad at a rainbow or a unicorn if she tried."

The next person on the screen was an adorable little girl, no older than five or six. She had light brown eyes, etched with dark brown lines around the circumference like a clock. She had dark brown, curly hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"She is my most prized creation; she took years of study to create. This is Eon, and she is chronokinetic. She can freeze time, reverse it, and see the future," Douglas explained, his eyes shining with pride.

"How on Earth did you create a human who can do that?" Donald asked accusingly.

"Donny, I haven't revealed that secret to anybody, and I don't plan on telling anybody in my lifetime," Douglas said.

"Wait, slow down," Leo said. "the girl can control time?!"

"Yes."

"Douglas, you said that Leopold took them from you when they were nine?" Chase checked.

"Yes. He was after all twenty when he turned against me, but I managed to stop him."

"So they were nine, right?"

"Yes."

"And now they're sixteen, right?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you wait seven years to ask us for help?"

"You all detested me until now; I was Donny's evil younger brother. Besides, we've been trying to locate Leopold for seven years, without success. We realized that we needed help. What better help than bionic intelligence and his tech mogul father?"

"So, you need our help tracking down this Onyx Leopold guy," Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes, would you be willing to help? After we find him, you could always help us get the other six back from him, and, of course, defeat him because he's evil. Isn't that how it works?"

"I say we do it Mr. Davenport," Adam said.

"I don't know, it would be unnecessary danger," Donald pointed out.

"It's not unnecessary," Crank insisted. "For all we know, Leopold will use them to take over the world."

"He's right Mr. Davenport. We should help them," Bree added.

"Okay, we'll help. What do you want us to do?" Mr. Davenport agreed.

"We've already concluded that he's nowhere in the eastern hemisphere. With you help, we'll hopefully find him in the west. We'll trace leads and see if we can find him."

"Okay, when do we start searching?"

"Well, now, I guess. After tonight, you guys can use your own lab and come over here on weekends. You're always welcome here."

"Douglas, where's the video game room that you promised you had?" Adam questioned.

"It's down another hallway."

"So, everybody can divide up into pairs or trios and start searching. I have twenty-some computers; that should be plenty."

Everybody shuffled about the room and formed pairs. As to be expected, most of the Dapetvorns chose their combat partners. Leo chose to work with Mr. Davenport, and Tasha excused herself from working, insisting that she would just mess everything up.

Brooks walked up to Crystal and casually asked her to work with him. To everyone's surprise, she declined him and he was instead forced to work with his father. To everyone's even greater surprise, Crystal made her way across the lab towards Chase. Her long, white hair bounced around her shoulder blades as she proceeded across the room.

"Out of all the guys in the room, she chose Chase," Mr. Davenport thought.

"Um Chase, I was wondering if you'd like to be search partners," Crystal said tentatively.

"Sure Crystal, I'd love to," Chase replied.

"Okay, we'll start with the U.S. Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, and I'll take Georgia with Brooks," Douglas said, pointing at each pair in turn as he listed the states. "Let's get going."

Everyone in the room took up a position at a computer and began their search. Sitting next to Leo at one of the many computers, Donald began to feel a hint of remorse. What had they gotten themselves into? If one of his children got hurt because of anything involved this situation with Leopold, he would personally murder Douglas. He put his kids in enough danger with their basic missions, but now, throwing in a deranged villain and his six bionic minions seemed like a suicidal expedition. Situations involving deranged villains never ended well and, after finally locking up Victor Krane for good, Donald did not want to be involved with a similar character. But, when Douglas Davenport was involved, it was always a roller-coaster ride and somebody always ended up hurt. Here we go again.

**For those who thought the villain was going to be Krane, sorry, it's not. I left the clues pretty open-ended for interpretation so that it could be him. Onyx Leopold is a name I came up with by mixing together the two names of villains from Wereworld (Leopold the Lionlord and Onyx the Panther) because I was too lazy to come up with my own bad guy name. Anyway, I need your help on a very important decision: a ship name for Chase and Crystal. I'm debating between Chastal (pronounced Chase-'tal) and Crystase (Pronounced Cris'-tase) leave your preference in a review if you care what the name will be, or if you'd like to ship it! There will also be a poll posted on my profile about other ships you'd like me to add (since the Dapetvorns aren't genetically related to Douglas, they aren't related to Adam, Bree, and Chase, so it's not weird if they date) They didn't know that each other existed until now, so it would be just like any other relationship.**

**Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	10. The Objective

**This chapter is the first insight into the mind of the bad guy, and a quick little preview of the other six! I'm rather fond of the first two chapters of this chapter; they really reflect the slight humor of this character. Enjoy! (as per the norm, I do not own Lab Rats and I never will)**

Chapter 10 – The Objective (Onyx Leopold's POV)

Adam, Bree, and Chase. Adam, Bree, and Chase. Those three names had been ringing through Leopold's head for almost eight years, ever since Douglas confided in him about how his brother stole those kids from him. Adam, Bree, and Chase, they were in his way. If Leopold wanted world domination, he couldn't have three little bionic teenagers standing in his way. Adam, Bree, and Chase, they were nothing but little flies buzzing around his head. There was only one thing Leopold did with flied: he grabbed his fly swatter and squashed them flat, so they'd never fly again.

His fly swatter was training right before his eyes in the form of six super-humans he had stolen from Douglas. He didn't just want these six, he coveted all of them. But, just in case he was caught, Leopold had smuggled the most powerful ones first. He had wiped their memories and brainwashed them into his obedient little puppets. Now, he observed them as they dueled each other with as much ardor as if they were fighting a mortal enemy.

He watched as Odysseia caused Ichor to become so enraged at the prospect of his own foot that he cut off circulation to it and began attacking it vigorously.

"Brilliant Odysseia," Leopold commented. She didn't respond, and Leopold praised her for that as she was so intent and focused on channeling his anger that she didn't even hear him. He moved on to see Mason and Belladonna sparring hand-in-hand.

"Anybody can fight like that! The only reason I support you is because of your abilities, so use them!" he commanded. Mason and Belladonna broke apart, glaring at each other with malice. Mason launched a boulder at his opponent's head, which she swiftly dodged. Belladonna struck next, squirting a stream of acid from her palm. Mason attempted to avoid the jet, but it scraped his wrist as he jumped to the right. He knelled on the floor of the lair, clutching his now steaming flesh with a grimace.

"You move about as quickly as a rock," Belladonna taunted, her voice as poisonous as the acid she conjured.

"Work on you technique Mason, or I punish you," Leopold threatened. "Belladonna, nice shot."

"Thank you Mr. Leopold."

"Did you hear me Mason?!" Leopold shouted.

"Yes sir," Mason whimpered, still holding onto his wrist in a vain attempt to soothe the pain of a chemical burn.

"Belladonna, take a break. I don't have anybody for you to fight with him out of commission."

Leopold left the writhing Mason to his troubles and thought intently about Belladonna. If there was one thing that set her apart from the rest, it was her ruthlessness and burning hunger for pain. If only all six of his minions could act like her, he would have no troubles. Hopefully, the seventh supporter would share her zeal. At last, Leopold continued to the third and final dueling pair: Eon and Deimos. He observed their technique, and noticed that Deimos currently had the upper hand.

Eon was crouched in a corner of the battle square, head in her hands. Deimos's face was twisted in an evil grin as he caused Eon to become unbearably afraid. But Leopold grinned as he realized that Eon wasn't truly shaking with fear, she was faking it. Leopold had taught her well, resisting the pull of the emotional ones was the most difficult thing he and Douglas had ever taught the kids.

Before Leopold even realized it, Deimos was on the ground, cowering in submission to Eon. This type of thing happened a lot with Eon, something happened instantaneously, and that's no exaggeration. Eon freezes time, then strolls around the frozen environment and does whatever she sets out to do. To everyone in the world except for Eon, time freezes. Leopold didn't even understand it himself, it was Douglas who had created all the abilities that these children possessed.

"Brilliant, Eon, absolutely brilliant," Leopold complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Leopold," Eon replied, looking slightly flustered.

The only thing that disappointed Leopold about Eon was the fact that she wasn't as ruthless as Belladonna, Ichor, Odysseia, Deimos, or even Mason. Eon was almost nice, and Leopold detested that fact. Try as he might with brainwashing and every method possible, he could not alter her personality even slightly. She never held a grudge, never sought revenge, and never harmed for the sake of hurting people. Leopold knew for a fact that the only reason she fought her siblings was because Leopold forced her to, he threatened her. Of course, they were empty threats, he would never harm a hair on her pretty little head for fear he would damage her power.

"Listen up, every one of you," Leopold instructed, gathering the six in front of him. "They are going to come after us, I can sense it. Douglas and his peppy elementalists will come for us and attempt to get rid of me. We have to make sure we get to them first, strike them by surprise. And wit Douglas's fourteen children, there arises a new foe for us. They go by the names Adam, Bree, and Chase, and they are currently enemies one, two, and three."

Leopold strolled over to his own cyber-desk, and pulled up a picture of the three bionics with Mr. Davenport.

"Those are the ones we need to kill?" Belladonna confirmed maliciously.

"Yes Bella. These people are serving no purpose except providing us with more practice. We will execute plan BB sub CA, which I'm sure you all are familiar with. Bella, you know your duty, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Eon, you clear on your niche?"

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

"Everybody else, understand the plan of action?"

"Yes sir," they all answered.

"Very good. Now, remember: Adam, Bree, and Chase are must-kills. The older man in the picture is just bonus points. And so is this kid," Leopold explained, showing a picture of Leo on the screen. "Remember, though, Chase is not to be killed in the early stages of plan BB sub CA, Eon knows what to do with him. The mass murder will come in step nine."

"Which one is Chase again?" Mason asked.

"The one on the far left," Leopold said, switching back to the picture of the Davenports. "Don't kill any of Douglas's kids yet either, I will tell you which ones are acceptable targets for step nine after step eight is complete. We need to wipe most of their memories and get them on our side."

"Yes Mr. Leopold," the six chimed in unison.

"Good, now go rest up in your capsules. We have important tasks to complete tomorrow."

They scrambled across the room and each went into a separate capsule along the back wall of the lab. These capsules were similar to Adam, Bree, and Chase's, except they were each tinted a color that matched the owner's eyes and each had the symbol on the door. Belladonna: a vial of green liquid, Ichor: a small pool of blood, Odysseia: a cartoon angry face, Mason: boulder, Deimos: fearful face, and Eon: a clock.

Leopold sat at his cybersesk and began searching up more on a man he had been tracking for nearly a year. As he researched, he pondered the monumental task ahead. Adam, Bree, and chase were obviously going to be exterminated regardless, but the fourteen kids were another story. Leopold planned to wipe their memories and brainwash them into joining him just like he had done with the six, but then what? He wouldn't just spring from a twenty-person army to ruler of the world he needed more forces. That was the reason he was studying up on this particular villain, he was hoping to join forces with him.

True, Leopold didn't have any special abilities himself, but her always wore his tool belt with Douglas's and his inventions on it. Just to name a few gadgets he carried: a laser gun, a regular pistol, a force-field remote, and a teleporter. In a sticky situation, Leopold could defend himself between the gadgets and twenty years of experience in karate, kung fu, judo, tai-kwon-do, and ju-jitsu. As the Davenports and Dapetvorns would soon find out, Onyx Leopold was a force to be reckoned with.

**Okay, pretty intense chapter, right? I have a few questions to ask the readers regarding this chapter: **

**What is plan BB sub CA? What are they going to do? (the hint is in the name of the next chapter – which can be seen on my profile along with the names of all the others – and its relation to a certain minion of Leopold's)**

**What is Belladonna's role in plan BB sub CA?**

**What is Eon's role in plan BB sub CA?**

**Who is Leopold 'studying up' on?**

**Most of these are just random-guess type of questions but I left very subtle hints throughout Leopold's description of the plan. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	11. Nightshade

**This is where the fun begins *smiles evilly* The name of this chapter might give away some of the plot, if you're observant enough. Anyway, I don't own Lab Rats, sadly. On with the show!**

Chapter 11- Nightshade (Adam's POV)

The next few weeks dragged on for what seemed like decades with the same monotonous routine. Every weekend, the families would get together and search for hours on end. Chase appeared to love it though, and he and Crystal were the most engaged pair our of all of them. The whole time, Chase would search everything he possibly could with Crystal offering input when necessary.

What disturbed Adam the most was the dreamy look in Crystal's iridescent eyes whenever she looked at Chase. Since she was adorable, Adam found it impossible that she could like Chase, the cute girls usually fell for Adam. He tried every trick in his book to get her to notice him, even his 'selfie-face', but nothing worked. Whenever she turned away from Chase to look at Adam, the joy in her eyes melted away, to be replaced by a demeaning stare.

Within five weeks, they finished searching the states and moved on to Canada. Through two more weeks of tireless research, they still had no leads on Leopold's location. Between schoolwork and Leopold work,, the Davenport kids barely had time to breathe. All this dragged on for weeks without a single out-of-the-ordinary event. Now, seven weeks from when the Dapetvorns' secret was finally discovered, the cycle came to an abrupt interruption one Tuesday afternoon.

In history class, Adam and Chase sat with Winter and Ashton, discussing Leopold in hushed tones. Well, Chase, Winter, and Ashton were discussing, Adam just sat and nodded along, mind elsewhere.

"If he's not in the US, where else could he possibly be?" Ashton questioned.

"Obviously hiding somewhere we'll never find him," Winter said coldly.

"We will find him eventually. And when we do, boy is he in for it," Ashton growled, clenching his fist in his other hand.

"Easy Ashton, you're starting to flare up," Chase noted as Ashton's fingertips caught fire.

"Sorry," he said quickly, extinguishing the flames.

"Quiet down!" an unfamiliar voice commanded. Adam looked up and saw, not their history teacher Mr. Valdez, but a young woman strutting into the room. "I am your substitute, Ms. Edward. You will all listen to me as you would your regular teacher."

Adam noted that this substitute looked more like a student than a teacher, she was younger than any sub he'd ever seen in his life. She could not have been any older than twenty. Her skin had a bit of a sickly glow to it, and her jet-black hair was tied up in a tight bun. Her eyes were startlingly brown, the color of frozen dark chocolate. She passed out a stack of packets to the ends of each row and waited for every student to get one.

"Please complete this packet by the end of class. Any incomplete answers will be marked wrong," Ms. Edward instructed. Adam stared blankly at the front page of his packet, having no idea of any of the answers. He glanced up at Chase, who was nearly halfway through the back of the front sheet and showing no signs of slowing down. While Adam loved his strength and wouldn't trade it for anything, he wished he had gotten at least a little intelligence.

"Start working," Ms. Edward shouted venomously. Adam began pretending to write answers, while not thinking about anything at all. Every now and then, he glanced up at the teacher, who didn't seem to have anything to do. For the entire class, Adam noticed she did nothing but glare maliciously at Chase. That seemed very odd to Adam, as unfamiliar subs didn't single out students like that on the first day. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Adam had managed to get a few answers down, but he would still likely fail the assignment.

"Chase, did you notice how that teacher was staring at you?" Adam asked as they left the classroom.

"No Adam, because I was actually doing my work," Chase responded.

"Well, she had this look on her face all class. She looked like she was plotting to murder you."

"Well that's a bit unsettling."

"I mean it, she didn't take her eyes off you the entire class."

"Whatever, maybe she just noticed how much effort I actually put into my schoolwork," Chase retorted, leaving Adam alone in the hallway as he left for another class. Adam decided he would tell Crank about it at lunch, and ask if anybody else had noticed anything strange. Adam hoped this wouldn't be another Marcus situation, that would be horrible.

~0~

That day at lunch, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo sat with Crystal, Brooks, Amora, Crank, and Dawn. Since tables were too small for all eighteen of them, they split into two groups of nine. After seven weeks of working together to find some deranged villain, they had grown close, especially Chase and Crystal. Now, they joked and laughed at the lunch table like any normal teenagers. At a glance, you would never guess that they were all bionic superhumans.

"And then Winter says to Ashton, cool down, you'll set the whole lab ablaze," Crank laughed, finishing the joke he had been telling. The entire table erupted with raucous laughter, drawing glances from other students around the cafeteria. Suddenly, the substitute teacher from history, Ms. Edward, entered the room and headed straight from Adam's table.

"Guys, teacher alert," Brooks warned.

"Hello students," Ms. Edward said affable, yet stiffly. "Chase, I just wanted to let you know that you're the only student so far who's received perfect marks on the packet today."

"Oh, thank you Ms. Edward," Chase replied.

"You are quite the student. I hope you eventually rub off on your brother," she said, glaring at Adam. After that remark, she strode back out of the room, leaving the nine kids slightly in awe.

"I knew I was great, but I didn't think I was that great," chase gloated, taking a bite of his lunch.

"Don't rub it in," Amora told him. "Nobody likes a show-off."

"Says you, you're the one constantly manipulating every single guy in the school," Chase teased.

"It's true Amora, you do that," Dawn supported.

"Well excuse me for practicing," Amora defended.

"Why practice? You're already an expert," Brooks pointed out.

"I can still get better."

"You'd need more suitable targets. It's not exactly difficult to get teenage guys to fall in love with you. Now if you could make Leopold swepp you off your feet, that would be amazing," Crank joked.

"Guys, am I the only one seeing this?" Crystal asked nervously.

"Seeing what?" Dawn questioned innocently.

"Chase, are you okay?"

He attempted to respond, but choked up before he could speak, face as white as Anubis's.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Bree questioned frantically. Again, he tried to answer, but seemed to be unable to form words. The second he opened his mouth to speak, he spontaneously fell off his chair and began shaking violently. Not shiver-shaking, like grand mal seizure shaking.

Adam yelled, "Chase, no!" This drew the attention of every living soul in the entire cafeteria, who all gasped at the horrific scene in front of them.

"What's happening?!" Bree screamed in a panic, concern for her brother seeming to stream from her in palpable waves. All fourteen Dapetvorns plus the three remaining Davenports knelt in a loose circle around the spastic Chase, eyes wide in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Sparky asked tentatively, her electric eyes never diverting from the convulsing form in from of her.

"I don't know," Crank responded, "but it's certainly not a good thing."

Chase continued to shake violently, his open eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as his entire body jumped and shook as if he were on an earthquake shake-table.; After nearly two minutes, he settled down and ceased the trembling. Crystal cautiously approached him, and lifted his wrist in her petite hands. After assuring herself that he wasn't dead, she carefully lifted one of his eyelids, revealing the green-tinged sclera and extremely dilated pupil. At this sight, her finger slipped and the lid snapped back into place. She turned to her siblings and spoke one word, but with so much emotion behind that word that it seemed like an entire novel. The other students in the room knew not the meaning behind this word, but to the bionics, it reverberated through their heads with a grim message. Crystal spike that single word and spelled out doom for Chase and likely all of the Davetvorns and Davenports.

"Belladonna."

**Cliffhanger! I just adore writing those! **

**As for the history class scene, I tried to make it as real-sounding as possible. I'm not in high school yet, so I've never experienced what you would do in class with a substitute. I tried the best I could, so please don't be mad at me if I screwed it up.**

**So, what's going to happen next? Leave me your thoughts if you'd like. Now do you realize why the chapter is called Nightshade? Anyway, enough from me, read and review!**


	12. School's Out

**Now we pick up where we left off! The name of this chapter isn't all that great, it doesn't really relate to the plot that much, but it was the best I could come up with.**

Chapter 12 - School's Out (Bree's POV)

"Belladonna," Crystal said as she knelt next to the motionless body of Chase. Bree knew one thing, she would murder whoever had poisoned her brother.

"What does it mean? Why is she here?" Ashton questioned.

"Ms. Edward," Adam stated."Belladonna is Ms. Edward."

"Glad you finally figured that out," Ms. Edward said, leaning against the doorframe to the cafeteria. She had abandoned the colored contacts and the bun, so she now looked like far more threatening. Her acid-green eyes piercing Bree like two lasers, she glared at her like she was the very scum of the Earth. Bree glanced around the lunchroom, and realized that all of the ordinary school-goers were nowhere to be found, only them and Belladonna remained in the room.

"What do you want, Bella" Crank spat. "I thought you were with Leopold."

"Oh, but Cranky, I am," she replied venomously.

"You don't have to do this. Leopold messed with you head, inside you're not evil," Dawn said. "You belong on our side."

"I'm sorry, are you asking me to join you? I'm sorry, but I'd rather stay on the winning side."

Behind Belladonna, Leopold, Odysseia, Ichor, Mason, and Deimos exploded into view, looking as menacing as could be. With them, there were about ten massive combat men, each well-equipped with a range of weapons. Without warning, Mason started the battle by launching a boulder right overtop of the Dapetvorns. Bree grabbed whoever was closest and super-sped out of the way, but Anubis wasn't so lucky. The rock caught his leg as he turned to run and he was pinned to the ground. As the enemy advanced, nobody could take the time to help him, so he was on his own to free himself. Bree glanced across the room to see Crystal dragging Chase away from the heat of the fight. One second Chase was there, then Bree blinked, and he was gone. It seemed instantaneous, almost like a magic trick. Crystal glanced around in confusion, them jumped up to join the melee.

Bree immediately sped over to Crystal, who was completely engaged in a duel with one of the hitmen.

"Crystal, where's Chase?!" Bree cried, assisting her in the battle.

"I don't know! He was in front of me one second, then gone the next!" Crystal , Bree and Crystal took the man down, but another soon took his place. Bree saw that Adam was struggling wit Odysseia, and he appeared so angry that it made Bree afraid, she never saw her brother with that much hatred and rage in his eyes. He charged Odysseia mindlessly, allowing her plenty of time to sidestep and trip him. Face down on the ground, Adam struggled to rise as Odysseia ruthlessly stomped on him. She assumed control over his anger, so that he began attacking himself viciously.

"Back off!" Bree shouted, speeding over to shove Odysseia away from her brother.

"Hey! Get away!" Oddyseia commanded, shoving Bree hard against the wall. Suddenly, Bree felt an immense anger rise up within her like she had never felt before. For reasons unknown to her, she was suddenly unbearably angry wit herself. Odysseia chuckled and left Bree to wage her internal war.

The fight was present in all corners of the cafeteria, Sparky and Flint worked in perfect synchronicity to take down Mason. Flint would launch an iron bar at the enemy, and Sparky would send a bolt of electricity through the bar and into Mason. After three zaps, he finally slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Imbecile!" Leopold shouted from across the room, clearly angry beyond belief at the failure of his soldier.

Flint and Sparky quickly engaged other hitmen as the tide rose in favor of the good guys. Unfortunately, the tide really couldn't make up its mind. As Bree finally got over her anger, Odysseia must have let up, she took a good look around the lunchroom. Anubis had freed himself from the boulder and had sent a small army of ten zombies after Ichor. Winter, Brooks, Windsor, and Tempest had created a mesmerizing thunder-blizzard around three of the men, and were driving them back into submission. One of the men was making out with the wall, no doubt the work of Amora, and another was stumbling around blindly as if her couldn't see at all, Nox's doing.

Deimos was struggling against the grip of two thorny vines, wrapped tightly around his ankles and quickly ascending up his legs, and Odysseia sported a great gash on her cheek from a piece of broken glass. Belladonna had Ashton and Crank keeled over in agony, clutching their hands, which had been burned with acid. Leopold had Dawn cornered, but stumbled a bit when he was blinded wit a blast of light.

That glimmer of hope soon vanished as Anubis, Winter, Windsor, Brooks, Tempest, Flint, Sparky, Nox, Amora, Adam, Leo, and Dawn spontaneously collapsed, arms wrapped around their abdomens as if they'd been punched in the gut. Bree caught a glimpse of dark brown hair, and then they were gone. IN an instant, Leopold and all of his men were gone, as if they had evaporated into thin air. Bree scanned the cafeteria, still no sign of Chase.

"Is everybody okay?" Bree asked aloud. her question was met with moans of consent, nobody had any serious injuries. As everyone slowly recuperated, they gathered in a loose hiddle around Bree.

"How come she didn't get you?" questioned Flint.

"Who?"

"Eon."

"Eon was here?"

"Yeah, she did this to all of us."

"How'd she do that?"

"She froze time, then attacked us all, then unfroze time again," Flint explained.

"It's how she does it. Everybody but her feels it as if it's an instant because time has frozen, but she can still hurt people during the lingo when she freezes time," Crank said.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"She was my training partner before Leopold took her."

"Has anybody seen Chase?" Crystal questioned frantically.

"Eon must have taken him when the battle started," Ashton inferred.

"What do we do?! They'll kill him!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Crystal, if they wanted him dead, don't you think they would have just had Belladonna use a lethal poison?" Winter said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes, but he's still in danger!"

"There's no doubt he's in danger, but we can still save him," Windsor said confidently.

"How do you suggest we do that?!" Tempest questioned.

"I dunno, isn't that Crank's job as leader?"

"We will all come up with a plan to save him together," Crank insisted.

"How? We don't even know where Leopold's lair is," Crystal cried.

"We'll find Leopold and rescue Chase," Dawn said hopefully.

"Dawn's right. We can do this!" Fern chanted.

"When have we ever failed before?" Sparky asked.

"Gee, I don't know, we've never had to rescue a friend from a psycho before!" Windsor yelled.

"Guys," Crank gathered, "We can do anything we set our minds to if we just work together."

"We're a team!" Fern exclaimed.

"Yes Fern, we're a team. And together, nothing can stop us. We are the Dapetvorns!"

"We are the Dapetvorns!" the rest of the group chimed in.

Standing awkwardly to the side, Bree watched as the siblings encouraged each other and felt slightly left out. Chase was her brother, shouldn't she and Adam lead the quest to save him? Crazy with worry, Bree tentatively stepped into the conversation, "Guys? Why don't we wrap up the pep talk and actually start working to find Leopold and Chase?"


	13. Onyx's Gem

**So, now we pick up with Onyx Leopold and the gang! The name for this chapter was kind of just a random thought, it doesn't capture the essence of the plot all that well, but it was the best I could come up with. Also, nothing of that much importance happens in this chapter, it's sort of a filler. But a new ship is introduced (of which I'll have you decide the name of) and some key backstory elements are here, so it is necessary in the grand scheme of things. So, enjoy! (I don't own Lab Rats)**

Chapter 13 - Onyx's Gem (Chase's POV)

The last thing Chase remembered was Crystal asking if he was okay, then everything went black. Now, he slowly regained consciousness, but remained unable to move or open his eyes for hours. From the temperature of the surrounding room, Chase guessed that the area was located somewhere underground. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, he glanced around to find himself in a sort of dungeon, with walls made entirely out of stone. He attempted to stand, but realized that his wrists were shackled to the wall in heavy chains.

"That took long enough," Belladonna smirked from a small doorway etched in the stone. The door must have been made of rock as well, because it blended perfectly with the wall around it when closed. "I may have put in a little too much for your dainty little body, it was only supposed to keep you under for two to four hours."

"How long have I been asleep? And where am I?" Chase questioned.

"About two days. And you are currently in a prison cell in one of Leopold's top secret lairs."

"Two days?!"

"Yep."

"What do you mean, you put in too much?"

"I poisoned you, you idiot!"

"With what?"

"Oh, just one of my special cocktails," Belladonna replied, eyes gleaming with malice.

"What happened at the school?"

"I poisoned you, you got knocked out, everybody panicked, Eon snatched you from that pathetic little girl, Crystal."

"She's not pathetic!" Chase shouted.

"Oh? Very quick to defend your little friend, aren't you? Or maybe she's more than a friend, hmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Mr. Leopold will be delighted to hear this!" Belladonna exclaimed.

"Hear what, Bella?" Leopold asked from behind her as he entered the cell.

"This boy loves Crystal!"

"Really? How intriguing... We can use this. People tend to be a bit more... flexible when they're in love."

"What are you planning?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"A scheme far beyond anything you could ever comprehend."

"Really? I'll try my hand at it, I do have bionic intelligence after all."

"Even if you had the combined brainpower of all the leading scientists and geniuses in the world, you couldn't even begin to understand this situation."

"Try me."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Isn't that what villains usually do? Monologue a backstory that explains their motives and explain how smart they are by showing off their polished scheme?"

"I am not enough of an imbecile to fall for your tricks!" Leopold shouted. "If I tell you everything, you will use it against me and bring about my demise!"

"I didn't ask for everything, I just want you to tell my why you took me prisoner instead of killing me when you had the chance. You clearly want something out of me."

"You'd be correct. I do."

"What is that thing?"

"Oh, you'll see. You are just the little writhing worm on the tip of my fish hook. I'll cast you out and wait for a nibble. Then, when your pitiful little family comes a-nibblin', I reel them in and eat them for dinner!"

"I know that you're evil and all, but really? Cannibalism seems like a bit of a stretch."

"It was a figure of speech!" Leopold yelled, the veins in his temples turning purple with rage.

"Okay, and what do we do until then? Fishing takes patience."

"Oh we'll just have a little fun together, you and I. And I'll bet Bella, Deimos, and Ichor would like to join us, won't they?"

"I know I want to sir," Belladonna said excitedly.

"Good."

"Why do you want to lure in my family?" Chase asked.

"Oh, not really your family. Douglas's family, more like. You know fully well that I will not settle for just thirty percent of Dougie's and my project."

"So, the Dapetvorns are who you want."

"Correct."

"Then why did you capture me instead of one of them? They'd function just as well as bait."

"What fun would that be?"

"And what purpose will I serve once you get your hands on the Dapetvorns?" Chase questioned.

"No purpose, of course. Neither will your siblings, or father, or uncle."

"So?"

"I'll kill you all once I fulfill my quest for the precious Dapetvorns."

"So that's it, you'll kill us. Just like that?"

"Of course not. I'll let you die slow, painful deaths with much suffering. I could have Mason stone you to death, have Deimos make you so afraid that you die of fear, have Ichor cut off blood flow to your limbs one by one and infection will literally eat you alive, or have Bella use one of her special potions. No matter the method, I'll have Eon reverse time to allow each of you to relive your deaths as many times as I want. Of course, I could also do it Poe style and chain you to a wall in a catacomb and wall you in with stone and just let you starve to death."

"That would be nice," Chase said absent-mindedly.

"Nice? Are you suicidal or something?"

"No, it's just nice that you'd kill all of us."

"How is that nice?" Leopold asked confusedly.

"If we all die at the same time, we can be together. If you were only to kill some of us, then the remainder would be left to grieve. Eternal grief is often worse than death," Chase explained. In reality, he didn't know if grief truly was worse than death, he had never truly grieved before.

Chase realized that he was providing Leopold with all sorts of ideas to maximize his and his family's pain, but he just needed something to stall for time with. The more he probed Leopold and made him upset that he hadn't come up with these ideas himself, the more time he had before Leopold started having fun. He didn't know what Leopold considered fun, but he assumed it involved misery, pain, or both.

"Before I cast out and wait for a nibble, we're going to play a little game," Leopold threatened.

"I assume it's not Go Fish?"

"You assume correctly. This game is much more fun that Go Fish. I think you might like it, it's a bit of a quiz game. I created it myself."

"What kind of quiz game?"

"Oh, you'll see. first, I have to prepare the set-up. Out here, we're over-the-top in everything we endeavor to do. Bella, keep hi company while I set up," Leopold instructed, strutting from the room. by company, Chase was sure he meant some form of torture, especially since Belladonna was involved.

"So, bionic intelligence. What's that like?" Belladonna asked innocently. this blew Chase away, did Belladonna just ask him a casual question? Well, casual as far as the Davenport family went.

"Um, it's okay," Chase hesitated, not sure how to respond.

"Would you rather have the abilities of your siblings?"

"Um, no. I'm perfectly content here. How about you? Would you trade iokinesis and chemokinesis for anything your siblings have?"

"Mason is dumb as a rock, not him. Deimos is just creepy, I would never want to manipulate an emotion. Same goes for Odysseia. Eon no I couldn't do time, it's too weird. I'm fine the way I am, I wouldn't trade for any of them."

"What about your other siblings?"

"What other siblings?"

"You know, the other fourteen?"

"Them?!"

"Yeah, your other siblings."

"They're not my siblings!"

"What? Of course they are!"

"No way! Those losers aren't related to me!"

"Yes they are!"

"No! Leopold created us six, and Douglas created the others. They worked together, but Douglas double-crossed Leopold and did exactly what he wasn't supposed to do. So Leopold broke off and took us away fro Douglas and raised us."

"What did Douglas do that he wasn't supposed to?"

"I don't know, something pretty bad because it made Leopold leave him."

"If you don't even know what he did, how can you trust that Leopold is telling the truth?"

"Because Mr. Leopold always tells the truth!"

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me so!"

"Belladonna, it doesn't take bionic intelligence to tell that Leopold is messing with your head."

"Then what did Douglas tell you?"

"He said that he created all twenty of you, and raised and trained you until you were six years old. then, he let Leopold on board with the project and they worked together for two years. Then, Leopold double-crossed Douglas and tried to steal all of you. Douglas managed to catch him before he got all of you, but he did grab the six of you. Then, he wiped your memories and brainwashed you into doing his bidding," Chase explained.

"That's a lie!"

"That is just as likely to be true as your tall tale is."

"Stop lying to me!" Belladonna commanded, launching a jet of acid at Chase. He felt the corrosive liquid burn easily through his shirt, and braced himself for the imminent pain of a chemical burn, yet it never came. He opened his eyes and found the poison retracting back into Belladonna's hand. There was a decent-sized hole burnt into his shirt, but the skin beneath was miraculously unharmed.

"Why'd you stop?" Chas asked surprisedly.

"Leopold wants you injury-free for the game."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm under orders to not attack you."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yet."

Chase could tell she was lying, there was no doubt in his mind. If she truly wasn't allowed to hurt him, she never would have attempted to hurt him in the first place. He could see it in her eyes, she had stopped herself because she didn't want to hurt him. Why, Chase didn't know, but it definitely wasn't due to Leopold's orders. Maybe, Belladonna wasn't quite as venomous as she was letting on.

**Yeah, that chapter was a bit of a filler, but it laid the groundwork for some important things to come including: a Chase/Belladonna ship! I'm debating between Chasadonna (pronounced Chase'-a-donna) and Bellachase (pronounced Bell'-a-chase) Leave your preference in a review or discourage me from having a ship for this at all, it seemed like a good idea to me, but I don't know how it will seem to you guys.**

**I have a few questions to pose about this chapter and upcoming ones:**

**1) What is this game Leopold has planned? (Hint: look at the chapter guide on my profile)**

**2) What did you think of the made-up story Leopold fed to the six?**

**3) Which ship name would you prefer? (options listed above)**

**4) Do you want me to write any other ships between Adam/Bree/Chase/Leo and the Dapetvorns (six sided with Leopold included)**

**Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	14. When Jeopardy Puts Your Family in

**Okay, so I'm a huge fan of this chapter. I don't know if the same will go for you guys, but this seemed like a decent idea in my head. The chapter really gives away the main part, but the details are why stories are worth reading! I chose to write this chapter from Leopold's side, as opposed to Chase's. I thought that would be a bit of an interesting twist. There's also a bit of humor in this story, but it's probably cancelled out with some not-so-funny bits. Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats or Jeopardy!**

Chapter 14 - When _Jeopardy_ Puts Your Family in Jeopardy (Onyx Leopold's POV)

The game. The idea had come to Leopold on one of the few days he had allowed the children to watch television. For whatever reason, they had settled on a game show called Jeopardy. As Onyx had watched this program with them, the idea had formulated in his head. He took the basis of the show (really just the basis of every quiz show on Earth) and turned it into a game in which people ended up in jeopardy. How much Leopold loved words with double meanings!

"Mason!" Leopold called.

"Yes Mr. Leopold?" the boy answered, peeking his grayish head around the corner of the stone wall. He looked so much like stone himself that he blended in with the walls of the underground chambers perfectly.

"Fetch the Davenport boy. Don't let him get away under any circumstances."

"Yes sir."

"Grab anybody you need to help you."

"Okay, sir."

"Now get lost!"

"Yes sir!" Mason cried, scurrying away from the room. Leopold sighed, it was almost like in one ear and out the other with that kid. At last, he could do something active with this game. Leopold was sick of planning, he wanted action. Especially action that involved pain or misery. He grew impatient, and strode over to the hallway and shouted, "What's taking so long?! He's one scrawny little kid!"

"Sorry Mr. Leopold. He's got more fight in him than one would expect," Mason mumbled, dragging a struggling Chase by the arm behind him.

"Let me go you boulder!" Chase screamed.

"I take that as a compliment," Mason replied.

"Get him over here, and restrain him," Leopold instructed. Mason dragged Chase over to a chair that sat across from a high-tech screen. to the left of the screen stood a podium, and to the right a long table for six. Once Mason forced Chase into the chair, he secured his wrists to the arms.

"Welcome!" Leopold announced, garrisoning himself behind the podium.

"This is ridiculous," Chase muttered.

"Shut up and listen to me explain the game."

"Fine."

"So, this game is similar to Jeopardy, except with fourteen categories and you don't have to answer in question form."

"Why fourteen?"

"You'll see. So, you choose between one of fourteen categories," Leopold explained, as fourteen boxes appeared in a grid on the screen next to a numbered list that wasn't filled in.

"What are the categories?"

"Your categories are: Amora, Anubis, Ashton, Brooks, Crank, Crystal, Dawn, Fern, Flint, Nox, Sparky, Tempest, Windsor, and Winter. You will pick a category and I'll ask you a question from that category. You get it right, they go to the bottom of the list. You get it wrong, they go to the top."

"What's the significance of the list?"

"It's an expendability list. If they are closer to the top of the list, they can be killed. If they're closer to the bottom, they are safe."

"What if I just refuse to choose?"

"That's where our squad comes in," Leopold said, gesturing to the table where the six now sat. In front of each was a little plaque with their name and symbol on it. "If you don't choose, I choose a torture method from our six options."

"So, I choose or I get punished."

"Exactly. Each category contains questions about the individual named. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Chase sighed.

"Pick your category."

"Sparky."

"Okay, your question is: What is Sparky's favorite band?"

"How am I supposed to know this? I've only known them a few months!" Chase exclaimed.

"A few months is plenty of time to learn these things. Now answer!"

"No, I refuse."

"Then you face the consequences," Leopold growled. "Deimos, go."

Deimos rose from his chair and fixed Chase with a paralyzing gaze that struck fear into everyone's heart. Chase began to fitz nervously in his chair, until he finally succumbed to fear and shouted, "Lead Zeppelin!"

"Correct," Leopold said, and Sparky's name appeared in the number fourteen spot on the list. Deimos averted his glare and sat down again.

"Choose your next category," Leopold instructed.

"Anubis," Chase answered.

"Who is Anubis's favorite author?"

"How am I supposed to know this! He never talks!"

"Take a guess," Leopold suggested.

"Um, J.K. Rowling," Chase guessed.

"Wrong! The correct answer is Edgar Allen Poe," Leopold said as Anubis's name appeared at the top of the list. "Next category?"

"I won't. I will not put my friends in danger," Chase insisted.

"Mason, you're up."

The great figure of Mason rose from his swat and threw a large rock at Chase, which hit him on the side of the head.

"Now don't be a Tessie Hutchinson," Mason taunted, lobbing another stone at Chase.

"Fine. Next I choose Crank," Chase said reluctantly, now bleeding profusely from the wound to his head.

"Okay, Mason lay off. Your question is: Who is Crank's favorite inventor?"

"Umm, Ben Franklin?"

"Incorrect! The answer is Thomas Edison," Leopold said. As Crank replaced Anubis at the top of the list, Leopold marveled at the genius of this game. This was greater than any physical pain, Chase would know that it was his fault if any of his friends got killed. Leopold thought that he ought to patent this game, and made a mental note to look in to that.

"Next?" Leopold questioned.

"Dawn."

"Okay, what is Dawn's favorite animal?"

"I don't know, a firefly? They light up like she does."

"Correct!"

Dawn's name replaced Sparky's at the bottom of the list, pushing her closer to doom. As Chase continued to choose categories against his will, the standings eventually came to the following:

1. Winter  
>2. Brooks<br>3. Crank  
>4. Fern<br>5. Tempest  
>6. Anubis<br>7.  
>8. Sparky<br>9. Dawn  
>10. Nox<br>11. Ashton  
>12. Amora<br>13. Flint  
>14. Windsor<p>

The only remaining Dapetvorn was Crystal. Leopold could tell that Chase wanted anything but to have to choose Crystal. Leopold watched intently as he hesitated to speak her name. He had already been fear-intimidated, stoned, had circulation to his fingers cut off, acid-burned twice, forced to be so angry at the Dapetvorns that he chose one, and frozen in time as he was repeatedly slapped, all for refusing to choose a name. Leopold thought that he would eventually figure out that he had to choose, Leopold wouldn't let him avoid picking. Even now, with only one person left on the list, Chase couldn't speak the name. A pebble to the head from Mason quickened his 'decision' and he mumbled, "Crystal."

"Very well, what is Crystal's greatest fear at this moment in time?" Leopold asked. He observed as Chase pondered this, for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Today Davenport," Leopold urged.

"Okay, is it, losing one of her siblings?" Chase asked.

"No, it's not! Leopold said happily, as Crystal replaced Winter at the top of the list.

"Then what is it?"

"Losing you. Now take him back Mason. Bring Ichor in case he struggles. I'm sure a good old-fashioned heart attack could make anybody stop fighting."

"Wait, what? Losing me? Hey, get off Mason!" Chase shouted as Mason grabbed his arm again and dragged him back down the hall, Ichor trailing behind.

"The rest of you," Leopold addressed the remaining four, "go have fun."

"Yay!" they exclaimed, rushing off down the hallway.

"Belladonna! You stay!"

"Why?"

"Why was there a hole in the boy's shirt when he came in? What did you do to him after I left?

"He was calling you a liar, so I shot him with acid," Belladonna explained timidly.

"Do you think I'm an imbecile!" Leopold roared.

"No sir, you're certainly no imbecile."

"Then what do you think I am to believe that boy came into any sort of contact with your acid?! There was no burn! You were going to hit him, but you stopped yourself!"

"Y-yes sir, I did."

"Why?! I gave you specific orders to harm him if necessary!"

"I-I decided it wasn't necessary sir."

"Why was it necessary for a few seconds, then suddenly unnecessary?!"

"I-I'm not sure sir. I didn't feel he deserved it. He called you a liar, and I lost my temper and almost hurt him, but decided against it. My anger doesn't mean that he deserved it."

"Calling me a liar is worth plenty of punishment," Leopold spat. "You should have drowned him in acid."

"yes sir, I'll make sure to punish him next time."

"You've gone soft, Belladonna. harden up."

"Yes sir."

"Get out of my sight."

Belladonna scampered away after her siblings leaving Leopold along with his thoughts. What was wrong with her? She was usually vicious when it came to other people, she looked forward to hurting them, it was a part of her poisonous nature. There was something off here, the Belladonna that Leopold knew would never go back on an attack. There was only one explanation: she was no longer the Belladonna that he knew.

**So, what did you think of the game? Does it seem suspicious that Leopold knew the answers to those questions? Or did he just make up answers? Anybody who can identify the short story that Mason's tease (the one he said while stoning Chase) came from will earn a shout-out and my admiration. What did you think of the insight into the mind of Onyx Leopold This chapter (hopefully) provided more about his personality than The Objective did. Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	15. Sibling Rivalry

**So for this chapter I decided to go for a different perspective: Eon. I've wanted to write her for a long time, but the right context never appeared. This chapter is another filler, but it does give a bit of a surprise twist. I haven't put anything in here about Eon except some from Leopold, and this will build on that. Plus, I thought it would give this story a bit more of a realistic touch (all siblings fight). I hope you like it!**

Chapter 15 - Sibling Rivalry (Eon's POV)

Eon couldn't believe it, Leopold had let them go have fun. The last time he did that, Eon had been just eleven years old. Now, as the boys played video games on the TV and she chatted with Odysseia, she became lost in thoughts about her life as a whole. She was not Leopold's daughter, she was his soldier, just one of his many tools and trinkets. He never treated them like humans, yet Eon's siblings seemed to be okay with that. She knew that something wasn't right, she had no recollection of her life before age nine, yet she knew she should. She only got occasional flashes of some lab she didn't recognize, and her siblings as very young children. Try as she might, she could not make enough sense of these flashbacks to regain much ideas about her past life. She knew that Leopold had been lying about the Dapetvorns not being her siblings, she could easily deduce from her flashbacks that they were, in fact, all brothers and sisters. Leopold was evil, she knew that, and he had been trying for several years to make her evil too.

Eon didn't buy any of it, she knew better. Leopold was not her father, there was no way. She also knew that Leopold wished he was her father, he wanted credit for the scientific marvel that was Eon. He liked Eon's abilities more, but he hated her personality. Eon could tell, she was too nice for Leopold's liking. She knew that he wished she acted like Odysseia and Belladonna: ruthless and just downright mean. Then, a familiar feeling washed over Eon, and she felt the wave of heaviness that signaled another flashback.

_Children were running everywhere, screaming in panic. A bunch of grown men had blown a hole in the wall of the room, and one was chasing Eon as she attempted to escape. Her efforts were in vain, as the older man quickly caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. He threw her over his shoulder fireman-style and carried her out of the room through the massive hole in the wall. Other men had grabbed some of the other children and were carrying them away as well, but Eon couldn't make out their faces from this distance. The big man brought her over to a huge truck, where a man in a dark hood was standing. The man reached up to remove his hood, Eon could almost make out two eyes and-_

"Eon! Snap out of it!" Odysseia snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Eon replied, shaking herself out of her thoughts. Curse Odysseia, someone always had to come along and distract Eon from her memory just as she was about to identify the man next to the truck. She'd had that same flashback at least five times, and she never got to see his face.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"That's what they all say," Belladonna said, entering the room with her usual aura of arrogance.

"What took you so long?" Odysseia asked. "Leopold let us come here for the first time in five years, we sprinted to maximize our time."

"Mr. Leopold held me back to talk."

"About what?" Eon asked.

"Chase."

"You mean the kid?!" Odysseia questioned.

"Yeah, the kid."

"Why'd he want to talk to you about him?" Eon inquired.

"He was upset that I didn't burn him."

"But you burn people at any opportunity possible, you love watching people suffer," Odysseia said.

"Yeah, but Chase is different."

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Deimos cut in.

"You do?"

"You like Chase."

"I don't like anybody," Belladonna defended.

"Bella, has Eon rubbed off on you?" Ichor teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eon asked, offended by the comment.

"You're losing your touch. You're becoming nice."

"That's not true! You saw me, I shot acid at him twice without batting an eye!"

"Only because Leopold was right there, you had no choice," Deimos said.

"I did it, and I enjoyed it."

"You're lying. I can sense it, you're afraid we'll discover your secret. Judging by the fact that your fear level has risen, we already did," Deimos said.

"Curse you," Belladonna growled, shooting a stream of acid at her brother.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Deimos shouted.

"Being an idiot."

"Who's the idiot now?" Deimos questioned, magnifying Belladonna's fear so that she shrank down against the wall.

"Back off of her Deimos!" Odysseia shouted angrily, and manipulated Deimos to become so angry at Ichor, he abandoned his emotional assault on Belladonna.

"What'd I do to you?" Ichor asked.

"Nothing," Deimos responded flatly while advancing on his brother.

"Back off," Ichor commanded, and Deimos collapsed on the spot.

"Ichor, what did you do?!" Mason accused.

"May have given him a minor cardiac arrest," Ichor said sheepishly.

"Come on Ichor, fix him!" Mason commanded.

"You know I can't, he has to wake up on his own!" Ichor defended.

"Odysseia this is all your fault!" Mason yelled, lobbing a rock at her.

"Hey, how is it my fault?" Odysseia questioned.

"You made Deimos mad, and he attacked Ichor, who attacked Deimos, and I was just about to beat him at this game!" Mason explained loudly.

"It's just a silly game, don't be such a baby!"

"Hey, this is a rated T game, it's not for babies."

"Whatever, games are stupid."

"They're not stupid!" Mason exclaimed, his oafish form rising from the couch and advancing on Odysseia.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you thick-headed oaf!" Belladonna yelled, jets of acid making their way from her hands to Mason. After this, a fully-fledged fight broke out among the siblings, with acid, rocks, and blood flying everywhere. Not blood from injuries, it was just that Ichor had resorted to shooting blood from his hands as a form of defense and offense.

Through all this, Eon silently observed as her siblings practically tore each other apart. Five minutes into the skirmish, Deimos woke up and joined the fray. Eon just didn't understand how they turned from innocent fun to right at each other's throats in a matter of minutes, maybe they were just always itching for a fight. This was the third time in a week that the five of Eon's siblings had been in a big fight. Every time, Eon was forced to break it up. She sighed as she prepared again for what she was about to do. focusing all of her mind-power, she raised her left hand and slowly closed her hand into a fist. Reopening her eyes, she found all five of her siblings frozen in time, eyes narrowed in anger. Belladonna's hand was outstretched, the beginnings of an acid jet emerging from her palm.

Eon strode around the frozen forms of her siblings, this was one of her favorite things to do. Sometimes, during raining, she would freeze tie for what would have been hours, and go do something fun. Leopold never knew about this because time was frozen, she could freeze it for a year and it would still feel like an instant for everyone else. She lifted Belladonna around the waist and carried her into a corner, so that she was facing the wall. She did the same with all five of her siblings, but she ran out of corners. She placed Odysseia instead face-down on the floor. Now, raising her left fist, she unclenched her hand and time resumed.

For everybody but Eon, they had blinked for a millisecond and were suddenly in a corner of the room or on the floor. Eon loved watching their reactions to the sudden change, it was quite comical.

"Guys, stop fighting," Eon instructed.

"You're such a buzz-kill," Ichor complained.

"You mean I'm sensible."

"Whatever. Sensibility sucks all the fun out of everything."

"What went on in here?!" Leopold questioned, his voice laden with anger.

Eon glanced around the room and realized that it was an utter disaster, with pools of blood and acid all over the floor. In the walls, a few stray rocks had buried themselves in the drywall and created holes. Everybody's hair, bar Ichor's, was matted with blood, as were their clothes.

"We just had a little dispute," Odysseia said quietly.

"This looks like worse than a little dispute, it looks more like a warzone," Leopold observed.

"More of a fight than a dispute," Deimos added tentatively.

"I give you all plenty of time to fight with each other, why must you do it and ruin my nice things too?"

"We just are too prone to violence," Ichor said. "You've hardened us into soldiers, and we're constantly itching for combat."

"Okay, well, next time, call me in so that I can critique your techniques. For the moment, we have a ransom to establish."

**So, what did you think? That flashback was added in as I typed it up, so it may not be very good. Did you like Eon's perspective? Did you expect her to not actually be evil, and to suspect Leopold? ****What did you think of the little skirmish between the siblings? Does it seem like something that people like them would do? Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	16. The Ransom

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter, but I can't figure out any way to make it any better so.. you'll just have to put up with it. But, there is a twist at the end that I think will get you pretty excited, and possibly confused. Anyway, I don't own Lab Rats, or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 16 - The Ransom (Mr. Davenport's POV)

After hours of relaying information amongst themselves, they still had next to no idea where Chase could be. For all they knew, Leopold could be holding him in an abandoned gold mine shaft just down the street. With no leads to go on, they were reduced to waiting for clues from Leopold himself. Why would he have taken Chase if he didn't want him for something?

"Why don't we do something productive and work out what we're going to do once we locate Leopold?" Brooks suggested.

"Brooks is right, we need a battle plan," Crank encouraged.

"We go in, we fight whoever comes our way with prior knowledge of techniques, find Chase, and get out. How can it be much harder than that?" Ashton said.

"Arrogance is a trait to be weary of," Nox said darkly.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm confident!"

"What's the difference," Winter sighed.

"Guys, we need a more developed plan, we can't just wing it," Crank said.

"How about letting the adults take the lead on this?" Douglas suggested.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Douglas is right. We have more experience than you all and we are your fathers. You will do what we tell you to," Donald added.

"Okay then, what's your master plan?" Flint questioned.

"Um, we don't have one," Douglas admitted.

"Okay, we'll just sit here and wait for you to tell us exactly what to do. while you think, how about some mood lighting? Dawn?"

Flint threw a large metal ball into the air and held it there, so that it floated above their heads. He began to spin the ball, which was actually made of hundreds of flat, shiny, metal squares. Dawn shot flashes of light at the ball, creating a disco-ball effect on the floor and walls around them.

"Really?" Donald said, surprised, yet amused, at the teenagers' childish behavior.

"Sorry," Flint responded, vanishing the sphere.

"Right now, I instruct you all to help us come up with a plan," Douglas explained.

"So you admit you need our help?" Sparky said crossly.

"Yes, we need your help. Now that we've established that, let's get to work on the actual plan itself."

The family began rapid-firing ideas at each other and, after a few fire-extinguishing episodes form Ashton and Brooks, they finally had a decent idea of their plan, which was written out on a cyber-diagram in the Dapetvorns' lab.

"So, Bree, Crystal, and Leo divert form the bulk of the fight and search for Chase, unless Leopold releases him," Douglas read.

"Which is highly unlikely," Donald pointed out.

"Right. And our most vicious fighters will go after Leopold himself: Ashton, Sparky, and Adam."

"Amora and Winter will go after Belladonna. Fern and Windsor, you have Deimos. Anubis and Tempest go for Ichor. Brooks and Flint, you're on Mason. Odysseia will be taken by Dawn because she's so resistant to anger."

"Hooray for optimism!" Dawn cheered.

"That leaves Crank and Nox to take on Eon. Crank knows how she functions best, so he'll be decent in that position. Remember, don't let her freeze time in the first place. Once time stops, we're all doomed."

"Yeah, I know. I spent the first eight years of my life learning to counter Eon," Crank said.

"Remember, all of you. Leopold is extremely dangerous, he's not afraid to kill you. Use whatever means possible to protect yourself. Does everybody understand this?"

"Yes Mr. Dapetvorn," the teenagers responded.

"Douglas, what will you and I be doing?" Mr. Davenport asked. this mission was to rescue his son, Donald wanted to be as involved as possible.

"We'll monitor them over com sets. Each of my kids' sets is fitted with a small 360 degree camera, so we'll have a complete view of everything."

"So we throw ourselves in the face of danger while you two sit in a room and watch?" Leo confirmed.

"Well, the cameras can swivel so we can see behind you. We'll be offering strategic advice. Donald, I'll show you the control panel."

Douglas strode over to another large desk. Upon closer examination, Donald noted the thirty screens, each next to a button. Twenty of the buttons had the symbols on them, and the other ten had numbers. Near each button stood a small joystick, likely to be used to manipulate the camera mounted on the com set.

"Bree can be #1, Adam #2, and Leo #3," Douglas explained. "We'll each have a headset took, pushing a button directs your speech at just the one set. Pushing multiple buttons will allow you to talk to multiple people. They can talk to you whenever."

"Okay."

As Douglas wrapped up his instruction, all the screens along the walls of the lab went static, then an image of, none other than, Onyx Leopold appeared on all of the screens. He just sat there for a minute, his piercing grey eyes glaring down at everyone in the lab.

"What do you want, Leopold?" Douglas spat.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd check in on you and tell you how things were going over here. How are things over there?" Leopold asked with a politeness so unlike him, it was scary.

"Okay except for the fact that you kidnapped my nephew!"

"So you call him a nephew now? When we worked together, you used to vent to me for hours about how your brother stole your kids from you. When did they switch from your kids to your niece and nephews?"

"That's none of your business, Onyx. Now, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you how fabulously we're doing over here, right Chasey?"

Leopold glanced to his left, clearly addressing someone off-screen. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Your family should at least get to see you before they all die."

The camera Leopold was using zoomed out, revealing Chase sitting in a chair next to Leopold, wrists cuffed to the armrests."  
>"Say hi to your family, it may be the last time you ever see them."<p>

Chase glanced up from looking at the floor and Donald was horrified at the sight that was revealed to him. Saying that Chase looked beat-up would be an understatement. His right eye was blackened with bruising, and along his forehead ran a long scratch, as if a sharp point had grazed him. His cheeks were burnt, but likely an acid burn, because it hadn't been caused by heat. The look in his sunken eyes relayed one message loud and clear: help me.

"What did you do to my son, you monster!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Oh, we just played a little game. I would ask him a question about one of you fourteen. If he got it right, they got to live. If he got it wrong, I put the on the 'kill if necessary' list. If he refused outright to answer, well, you can see the aftermath. Stubbornness must run in your family."

"What do you want with him?" Bree questioned angrily.

"Come to the address I sent to your uncle and you'll find out."

"He sent me his address, we've got him," Douglas announced.

"Have I introduced my new assistant yet?" Leopold asked.

"Who in their right mind would work for you?" Crank countered.

"I'll take that as a no. Hey, get in here! It's time to meet your new targets!"

Entering the screen on Leopold's right, a teenage boy came into view. As the boy turned to face the camera, Adam, Bree, Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas gasped with recognition and horror. Standing before them, by their new enemy's side, was an android that they'd hoped they'd never have to see again.

"I found him buried under a pile of rubble in one of Douglas's old labs he mentioned. He was pretty banged up, but I fixed him and now he's good as new. Great job on the life span Douglas, sixteen years? You hardly gave the kid a chance. I fixed him up and now he'll live as long as any regular person, unless he dies in combat. Seeing as he's been given the Leopold special training course, I doubt that'll happen anytime soon. So I'd like you all to meet my new assistant, Marcus."

**As I said, a bit of a twist there at the end. Next chapter, this story will twist up even more! Until next chapter, please read and review!**


	17. A Traitor in our Midst

**I'm sure most of you saw Rise of the Secret Soldiers last Monday, and, if I do say so myself, it was binturong-ing amazing! Except, being the gaff-spotter I am, there were some elements that I didn't love so much due to medical accuracy, but I won't say anything more that than in case someone reading this hasn't yet watched it. Enough of my nitpicky rambling, on with the story!**

Chapter 17 - A Traitor in our Midst (Objective POV)

"Marcus, you joined him?!" Douglas exclaimed.

"You left me for dead, of course I joined your enemy. That's how these things work," Marcus said scornfully.

"Wait, back it up," Ashton said. "You asked him questions about us? What could you know about us that he doesn't?"

"Lots of things. I know all about all of you," Leopold replied.

"How? We haven't seen you in eight years," Flint added.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Or rather, Marcus does."

"What do you mean?" Sparky questioned.

"By the way, Douglas, thanks for the cyber cloak. Using its structure, I was able to give your android a little upgrade. He can shape-shift now."

The Marcus on the screen reached up to his jaw, and presses what must have been a button of sorts beneath his synthetic skin. The face of the teenage android morphed into that of Crank. He was such a perfect replica, nobody would have ever known the difference. That Crank in the Dapetvorns' lab gasped in shock, and his brown eyes began to glow green.

"Crank, that's not normal," Amora said.

Crank's usually kind face twisted into an evil snarl as he glared straight at Douglas. Two green lasers fired from his demonic eyes straight at him.

"Crank, what the heck?!" Ashton shouted.

"That's not Crank!" Leo exclaimed, as the Crank before them shifted into Marcus. With one final glare at everyone around him, Marcus/Crank launched a blast-wave not unlike Adam's. In the middle of a ring of unconscious people, Marcus began laughing maniacally.

"Well done Marcus, you've earned my admiration," Leopold said. "Come on now, I'll have Eon bring him back."

Marcus geo-leaped (an ability likely given to him by Leopold) out of the lab, leaving the Dapetvorns and Davenports alone, and asleep. An instant later, Crank appeared right in Marcus's place, obviously the work of Eon. He gazed around at his unconscious family, and sighed in defeat.

~0~ (Marcus's POV)

"Perfect timing Marcus," Leopold congratulated.

"Thank you Mr. Leopold," Marcus replied modestly.

"With my genius and the bionics implanted in you, we will be unstoppable. I could never understand how Douglas engineered those other six, but your system is much simpler. Having you pose as Crank to get inside information on those kids was easily one of the best ideas I've ever had. Well executed, they were completely fooled."

"Keep in mind that it's Douglas we're fooling here. He thought that switching some of the letters around in his name would be enough to throw Adam, Bree, and Chase off his trail."

"Idiot boy! He was trying to get them to be suspicious! If he were trying to operate in secrecy, why would he throuw fourteen kids with the same last name into one grade at the same school?!"

"I don't know sir, I was just trying to emphasize his stupidity."

"Well, I guess you do have a point. Now, all we do is wait for them to come running after us, but of course we'll be ready. Marcus, go make sure that the path to the prisoner is as treacherous as you can possibly make it."

"Yes sir."

As Marcus strode through the labyrinth of hallways leading to the small cell where Chase was being held, he activated all of the booby traps along the walls and set them to fire on anyone with Davenport blood in their veins, anyone genetically engineered other than the six pre-set people on Leopold's side, and that Dooley kid. Marcus smiled as he pictures Leo getting annihilated by a poisoned arrow, courtesy of Belladonna.

When Leo was finally gone, Marcus could be at ease. Lucky for him, Leo was on the kill-if-necessary list along with Adam, Bree, Chase, Crystal, Anubis, Tempest, Fern, Crank, Brooks, and Winter. Marcus hoped his 'siblings,' the six, would save Leo for him to kill personally.

"What are you doing robot?" asked a taunting voice from about ten feet behind Marcus. Turning around, Marcus could see that it was Ichor, the least accepting of all of them. Ever since he had been resurrected and brought to Leopold's lair, the six had done nothing but ridicule Marcus and exclude him. Just because he was an android (not a robot) didn't mean he didn't care whether or not he was accepted as a member of the family. On second thought, it did mean that he didn't care. He didn't experience emotion like regular humans did, but he still desired to be accepted, whether it had anything to do with emotional bonding or not.

"Setting the traps, as Mr. Leopold had directed me. We'll also have two or three men stationed around every corner," Marcus explained.

"Need assistance? I'm not sure if a robot could problem-solve if it had to. If you're not programmed to do it, you can't do it. Isn't that right?"

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not a robot, I'm an android. And last time I checked, you weren't exactly human either."

"I have human DNA," Ichor defended.

"And some strange chemical compound that gives you your abilities. You're no human, Ichor."

"I'm more human than you are."

"So be it, why does amount of humanity matter?"

"It matters because being human is a good thing, humans are smart."

"So?"

At a loss for a retort, Ichor resulted to the only thing that he ever did when at a loss for words: stopped the heart of whomever he was talking to.  
>"One of the advantages of not being human is that I don't have a heart for you to stop, or blood for you to manipulate. The worst you can do to me is make me laugh at your feeble attempts to harm me. Haha."<p>

"I can still hurt you," Ichor threatened.

"I don't have time for this, Mr. Leopold gave me orders."

Marcus strode back down the hallway, continuing to arm the traps, and leaving Ichor to marvel at his own stupidity. Marcus wouldn't trade being a robot for the complex emotions of a human. Thanks to his non-organic pieces and computer-like brain, Marcus was practically invincible when facing Ichor, Deimos, and Odysseia. Emotions were overrated in Marcus's mind. All he ever felt was vengeance, and vengeance overwhelmed him whenever the Davenports crosses his mind.

With Leopold, Marcus, a squad of hit-men, and the six teamed up against them, the Dapetvorns hardly even stood a chance.

**So, not exactly me best chapter ever, but not quite the worst. I apologize right now if I got it wrong, and somewhere in the show they mentioned Marcus having real emotions or a real heart, but I would assume that he doesn't function like a real person does, since he's not a real person. The Leopold-upgraded Marcus doesn't feel emotions except for vengeance, okay? Anyway, until next chapter my loyal readers!**


	18. Taking Leopold by Storm

**Okay, the title of this chapter is actually a lot longer than the title-thing would allow it to be, so I'll tell you the full title after this author's note. From the title, you can probably guess what it's going to be about. This chapter jumps around quite a bit perspective-wise, but I was trying to get a point of view from different characters going into the climax area of the plot. You heard me, the climax is rapidly approaching! Just a head's up, there are fight scenes, family fluff moments, character deaths (I'm sorry, yes there is a death or two. This story is rated T for a reason), and a bit of romance (maybe) to come in the next five chapters or so. The real action begins now, with a chapter that's quite a bit longer than past ones, or future ones for that matter. Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats**

Chapter 18 - Taking Leopold by Storm (Actually by Fire, Electricity, and Strength) (Douglas's POV)

After eight years, Douglas would finally exact revenge on Leopold. Not only had he betrayed Douglas once by stealing his children, he had done it again by pitting Douglas's own android against him. Now, as he prepared for the mission that may or may not decide Leopold's fate, Douglas braced himself for the rough roads ahead. One thought kept running through his mind over and over again, like a broken record: I might lose one of my children.

~0~ (Adam's POV)

As Adam returned home to change into his mission suit for the upcoming operation, concern for his brother overwhelmed him. What if Bree, Crystal, and Leo couldn't find Chase? Or died trying to save him? Adam had been appointed by Douglas and Mr. Davenport to fight Leopold, but he'd rather go search for Chase. After all, he was Chase's brother, not Crystal. It didn't help his nerves that he was going up against a foe he'd never faced, alongside two people he'd never really fought with before. Compared with facing Krane, this situation seemed like an even more monumental task. As he and Bree returned to the Dapetvorns' lab, where they would receive their com sets and leave for Leopold's lair, after getting changed, Adam could only hope that Leopold had at least a hint of a merciful side.

~0~ (Sparky's POV)

In her bedroom, Sparky began mentally preparing herself for the battle ahead. She wasn't concerned about fighting with Ashton, she knew his style, but Adam, she didn't know about. She was worried he might show mercy and hesitate to kill Leopold. The Davenports didn't fully understand the only way to stop the problem, his mind couldn't be changed, he needed to be exterminated.

Sparky took one glance around her room, fearing that if may be her last. All twenty bedrooms along the hallway were identical in shape, only six of them were unoccupied. The only difference between rooms was the color scheme. In each was a bed with sheets that, or course, matched their mission suits, lunchboxes, and notebooks. In the far corner sat a capsule, but the Dapetvorns didn't use their capsuled like Adam, Bree, and Chase did. They didn't have chips, their bionics were part of their DNA, so they only slept in their capsules when they were injured (the capsuled accelerated healing) or the night before a bit battle. Aside from that, they were used for quick-changes and hair-styling. Along with the bed and capsule, there was a small nightstand with a lamp (color-coded, or course), and a family picture from many years ago.

Sparky gently picked p the delicate frame and gazed longingly at the photo. There was one thing Sparky wanted more than anything in the world: for her family to be whole again, and this mission promised to fulfill that request. Sparky liked the way it used to be, with Ashton, Winter, Nox, Dawn, Amora, Deimos, Brooks, Belladonna, Anubis, Fern, Mason, Crystal, Flint, herself, Windsor, Tempest, Odysseia, Ichor, Crank, and Eon all living happily together. Even if Belladonna, Odysseia, Deimos, and Ichor had liked to taunt and bully the rest of this siblings occasionally, Sparky missed that. She missed Eon, how she was so protective of all her siblings. Even though it was obvious, Eon never boasted about her superior powers.

With the six gone, four of the remaining Dapetvorns were left without their original partners. Brooks, Crank, Crystal, and Amora no longer had their intended match to counter them. Crank was forced to take Eon's place as unofficial leader of the siblings, Crystal became more breakable than ever without her stone to keep her strong, Brooks ended up so laid-back without Belladonna constantly challenging him that he never did anything productive, and without Deimos to counter Amora, the entire family became dangerously fearless. They all complemented each other perfectly, and with some of them gone, nothing was quite in balance. After this was all over, the Dapetvorns needed o have a family game night to bring them closer together once again.

~0~ (Ashton's POV)

Ashton was pumped. There was nothing he enjoyed more than a good battle. The concept of fighting for your life and the lives of your loved ones just ignited a fire inside of him that couldn't be extinguished. Ashton hoped that Adam felt the same way. He knew that Sparky would fight with the same ardor that Ashton did, and was thankful for that. Usually, he got stuck working with Winter and, while he did enjoy her company, she was his polar opposite. Emphasis on polar. She didn't share his fire and passion, and was cold as ice both inside and out.

All suited up, he headed for the rendezvous site in the lab where com sets would be distributed and final preparations would be made.

"Sparky, Adam, are you ready?" Ashton asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Adam replied.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Sparky exclaimed.

"You three and Dawn will go in helicopter #1," Douglas explained. "The GPS already has his coordinates, just set it to autopilot. Bree, Crystal, and Leo take copter #2. Amora, Winter, Fern, and Windsor have #3, and Anubis, Tempest, Brooks, and Flint take #4. Crank, Nox, you're flying solo in #5."

"You have five helicopters?" Bree questioned surprisedly.

"Actually, I have six, but we only need five."

"Good luck guys. At all costs, protect yourselves and each other," Mr. Davenport instructed.

"Goodbye Mr. Davenport," Adam said, giving his father a hug.

"We'll be safe, Big D," Leo assured.

All of the bionics then went out the back door of the lab and up the stairs to the helicopter pad. Climbing inside the vehicle labeled #1, Ashton, Adam, Sparky, and Dawn discussed the landing plan.

"Sparky can fly," Dawn said.

"Cool! Why did Douglas give you that ability too?" Adam questioned.

"No, Adam, she can fly the helicopter," Ashton corrected.

"Auto-pilot won't land us where we want it to, it'll just find the nearest flat, open ground. I'll need to land it manually," Sparky said.

"Then what?" Dawn asked.

"Then we find a way in, go after our selected villains, and hopefully get out safely with Chase and Leopold's dead body," Ashton filled in. "But only Leopold is a dead body, hopefully Chase will be alive."

"That's a bit harsh. Shouldn't we just put him in prison?" Adam suggested.

All of Ashton's fears had just made themselves into a horrible reality. Adam had been raised to be the type of person who never killed, only defeated. Douglas and the fourteen all agreed that no prison would hold Leopold forever, he would find a way out even without bionics of his own, just as Douglas had. The good thing about having a former villain as a dad was that he had insight into the mind of a villain and could plan the thwarting plan accordingly. If Adam wasn't willing to kill Leopold, their mission would certainly be a failure.

"I was afraid of this," Sparky sighed. "Adam, I need for you to understand one thing, just one simple thing that should get you through this mission alive."

"Okay, what's that?"

"We. Need. To. Kill. Leopold." Sparky phrased, slowly speaking the sentence one word at a time to emphasize its simplicity.

"Why?"

"If we don't, he'll just rise up again, like Douglas did," Ashton said.

"Okay I get it. Kill Leopold if necessary."

"No, not just if necessary. The main objectives of this mission are as follows; A: rescue Chase, B: kill Leopold, and C: return the other six to us," Ashton explained. "Kill him by all means."

"Okay, kill Leopold. I get it."

"Guys, I think we're here already," Dawn pointed out.

"Really? Was the autopilot even on?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, I turned it on," Dawn sais from her spot in the passenger seat. Adam and Ashton were in the back, while Sparky sat in the driver's seat.

"Looks like we're here. One would expect Leopold's lair to look like a prison," Sparky said.

Ashton glanced out the window at the small island below him. Of course, that was why they never found him, the only searched in registered countries. Upon this little isle sat a simple, flat-roofed building with what appeared to be men with sniper rifles garrisoned all around the perimeter.  
>"We're in for a rough landing," Sparky announced, as a large beam of light from a watchtower shone upon their helicopter. Immediately, Ashton heard loud shouts from below as the guards spotted them. Not long after the shouts came the sound of gunfire, and of bullets bouncing off the vehicle.<p>

"Good thing all of Douglas's helicopters are bulletproof!" Dawn shouted over the noise.

"Yep, not getting shot out of the sky is always a plus!" Ashton yelled back.

"Is everything okay?" Douglas's voice crackled over Ashton's com set.

"Yeah, we're just being shot at. No worries, the copter is bulletproof!"

"Be carful, the metal can only stand a certain caliber, and the rotors aren't bulletproof. If those guys are armed heavily enough, or are good enough shots, they could still knock you out of the sky," Douglas said.

"Good to know. Question: would a large cannon qualify as high-caliber?" Ashton questioned as he saw an enormous catapult-like device being aimed at them from the roof of the building.

"Yes that counts!" Douglas screamed frantically. "If you guys get hit with that, you're going down, without a doubt!"

"Guys, this is about to get bumpy," Sparky said, jerking the steering wheel of the helicopter to dodge a large cannonball. Ashton watched as it zoomed past the window, just narrowly missing them.  
>"Fasten your seatbelts," Sparky commanded. "Looks like we are in trouble."<p>

Ashton quickly obeyed his sister and buckled himself in, bracing for the ride ahead. HE gasped as what must have been a cannonball smashed into the helicopter and created a bowling ball-sized dent in the side. A few more whizzed by harmlessly until he felt a sickening lurch as something took off one of the rotor blades. Ashton's stomach flew towards his mouth as the vehicle mad a nose-dive towards a small clearing on the island.

"We're gonna die!" Adam exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" Sparky stated defiantly.

The nose-dive picked up slightly and their rapid descent steadied itself. After a few more dents and likely some damaged engines, they became even with the sparse trees.

"I'm cutting the engine," Sparky announced. The whirring of the blades suddenly ceased, and the copter plummeted ten feet to the field below. As the made contact with the ground, the whole helicopter shuddered violently with the force of the impact. "Is everyone okay?" Sparky asked. Her question was met with groans of confirmations from her passengers.

"Do you think the others made it alright?" Dawn questioned.

"I hope so," Sparky answered.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"We find Leopold and destroy him," Ashton replied.

"More specifically, we find out way into that building, fight out way through the ever-present guard force, locate Leopold, and kill him," Sparky corrected.

The weary foursome climbed out of the dilapidated helicopter, knowing that they now had no transportation home. There were massive dents all over the body, two rotor blades had been torn off, and the landing things had now been squished.

"Now what?" Adam questioned.

"We lay low, and cross the field to the building," Ashton said.

"I'll light the way," Dawn insisted. From her right hand came a beam of light, like a flashlight, which she used to lead them around the back of the building. Luckily, all of the armed forces seemed to be on the roof at the time, so they passed unchallenged. Also fortunate, the back door to the building was open. Cautiously, they four entered the dim building, alert for any sign of life.

"Welcome to my lair. I hope you enjoy your stay," Leopold's voice rang out over a speaker system near the doorway. "Just a heads up, there's a bomb hissed right in the hallway you're in, so if you don't find your way out in five minutes or less, I'll have to call in a clean-up crew for the chunks of person that will undoubtedly be blown all around these hallways."

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I just love writing those! Ironically though, I've noticed from reviews to my stories and reading the reviews on others', the more intense the cliffhanger, the shorter the reviews. Has anyone else noticed that, or is it just me talking crazy? Maybe they're just too shocked and suspensified that they can't find the words, maybe that's it. I know from personal experience as a reviewer of stories that cliffhangers often leave me speechless and I write shorter reviews like, "Wow. Just wow. Intense cliffhanger. This is a great story , I can't wait to read more, update soon!"**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? This cliffhanger begins a string of three action-packed chapters, so brace yourselves! Whose perspective did you like best at the beginning, Douglas's, Sparky's, Adam's, or Ashton's? Would you like to see more diverse viewpoints for this story, or is it too confusing? Next chapter is narrated by Sparky, and the one after that is Adam, and then chapter 21 goes to a different group and is narrated by Crystal. Chapter 22 is Marcus and 23 is Sparky and Chase. Chapter 24 is from the view of Crank and possibly someone else too, I haven't finished writing that chapter. Well, I'm sure you've had enough of the sneak-peek at the narration schedule by now, so until next chapter, please read and review!**


End file.
